The Sexcapade of Mike and Zoey
by Hellflores
Summary: In this series, you'll see the Former MPD Disorder, Mike and The Indie Chick, Zoey have hot, crazy, passionate, sexy sex in different themes each chapter. It can be after Total Drama, during Total Drama or even in an AU where Total Drama never happened. This is also my 50th fanfic in my Fanfiction career. Rated M for sexual contact, review/favorite/follow this if you like.
1. Movie Premier Love Making

**Hello there everyone! It's me, Hellflores, with a new Total Drama series that I had in mind for quite a while. This new fic will focus on the sex life of my all time favorite Total Drama couple, Mike and Zoey :) In every chapter, you will see Mike and Zoey have hot, crazy, passionate sex in different themes; like they have sex on the beach, during or after a movie, or even I might do one in a different AU, meaning that each chapter will either be after Total Drama, during Total Drama or even in an AU where Total Drama never happened. This is also my 50th Fanfic that I worked on for Fanfiction.**

 **Now before I begin, I want to say this first. I was inspired by my friend, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, who did one for Geoff and Bridgette but was deleted a very long time ago. But also, I was inspired by my friend, ZokeFan2018, since he did his own TD fanfic series that involves Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria and Dawn (BTW, I suggest you read it, it's hot as hell).**

 **I also want to give a shoutout to CLake, since he's also the reason why I am doing this. Since we're both Zoke fans, he helped me come up with different ideas for each chapter, as well as AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher; who also helped me co-write the first chapter of this series.**

 **The first chapter of this hot MxZ series will be a Movie Theater theme as Mike and Zoey have a hot moment after watching Mike's Movie Premiere of his first film. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

It was windy January evening at TIFF Bell Lightbox theater as Michael Smith and his wife, Zoey Smith, went to the world premiere show of Mike's first ever film, The Battle for Control. Many movie viewers went to see the film and absolutely loved every single moment of it; the drama between the main character and his wife, the action between the main character and his own alter that wanted nothing but full control over the mind, and the heart touching climax of the film.

After the film was over, people exit out the theater room, enjoying the film and thinking about viewing it another time. Soon enough, Mike and Zoey exit out the room, smiling about how amazing and spectacular it. Mike wore a dashing tuxedo suit, white shirt that was behind the suit, black pants and shoes that made The Great Gatsby look like a homeless man; while Zoey wore a beautiful red velvet dress that covered her legs, red high heels, and had her ruby red hair down to her shoulders.

"So, Zoey... what did you think of the movie?" Mike asked his beautiful wife who smile sweetly at her movie star husband and said 'Oh it was just absolutely incredible! The drama, the action between you and your counter part, even the climax of the film was fantastic and so heart warming.' Zoey meant every single word while wiping a tear from her eye, loving the climax of the film even more. Mike show a proud and thankful smile towards Zoey and said, "Thanks, Zoey. That means a lot to me, it was my first film." Mike kissed his wife's hand, making her blush slightly as she said

"You're welcome, Mike. I'm even more glad to be married to an amazing movie star... like yourself." Zoey smiled at her husband like a woman who wanted to be pleasured while winking at Mike, who blushed like a strawberry and only laugh a bit. 'Hehehehehehe!' The two were about to head back home, until Zoey had an idea... that her husband will love so very much. "Mike, I have a very romantic idea..."

"What is it?" Zoey soon pulled Mike close to her as she whispered into his ear 'Why don't we go somewhere a little more private for this idea... okay?' Zoey kissed Mike's cheek, making him blush deeply that it was noticeable. "S-Sure... I know the perfect place!" Mike said with a jittery yet excited tone as the two headed into a party area that is used for opening films, the place was completely empty, filled with a few tables, a radio and some sofas. "Okay, let's hear it, Zoey. What's your idea?" Zoey soon enough pushed Mike onto one of the sofas, making him look surprised by the sudden action. "Huh?" Zoey soon leaned closed to her husband, grasping her hands around his legs as she soon spoke in a soft yet seductive tone.

"Mike, your movie was one of the best I have ever since... but this will be even better." Zoey soon walked towards the door and locked it, making sure nobody would intervene, she then started to play some romantic music as she started to strip off of her dress. 'Ooooooh!' Mike grinned, getting more comfortable as Zoey undid her red dress and slowly removed it, revealing her beautiful hot body; her 23B cupped breasts being held by a dark red lacy bra, a pair of red panties, red high heels and fishnet stocking. Mike's jaw opened wide, his face blushed like a volcano as his lower reign started to grow with excitement. 'WOW! You look so hot!' Zoey laughed and said "Why thank you, Mr. Smith."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Smith." Mike smirked as Zoey sexy walked her way towards Mike as they soon started locking lips. Their kiss was a hot passionate kiss that soon flipped into a sexy French make out session as Zoey started to strip off of his clothes. She undid and removed his suit and tie, unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his shoes; exposing his hot strong body that was still covered by a tight white tank shirt and his dark blue boxers that covered a great erection. Zoey stopped their kiss and grinning sexually.

"WOW! Looks like the Movie star has a very big friend." Mike smirk and said 'Yeah... and it's all yours.' Zoey looked excited as she replied "Heheheheheh, good! But I like to play around with my husband first." The two resumed their hot French kissing while Zoey's sat on top of Mike's waist, feeling his hard bulge against her panties. "Mmmmmm!" The two moaned in pleasure, feeling each other lower reign against their undergarment. Mike soon stopped and said with a grin 'You're getting quite hot for me, Zoe-Zoe.' Zoey smiled and said with a smirk "Hehehehe, why thank you Mike.' Mike soon noticed Zoey's neck was exposed as he took the opportunity and started kissing and licking his wife's soft neck.

"Oh! Hehehehehehe! Mmmmmm! Oh Mike!" Zoey moaned and giggled softly, loving Mike's mouth against her soft neck, making her wet down below as Mike kept licking and sucking her softly, taking his time to enjoy his hot wife's lovely neck. 'Mmmmmm! You have such a hot and soft neck, il mio amore.' Mike soon enough started sucking her even harder, acting like he was a sexy vampire, draining the blood off of his victim, making her his loving slave. "Mmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned simultaneously but Zoey's moan were more lourder as her hand started digging into Mike's back, soon ripping his tank top off, exposing his hot tone tan chest and rock hard solid 8 pack abs.

"Oh Mikey! You're sucking and kissing my neck like a sexy Italian Vampire!" Zoey bit her lips softly, loving every second of Mike sucking on her neck as he stopped, leaving her a dark hickey on neck as he grinned and said 'Grazie Mille.' Zoey looked surprised as she said "Italian?" Mike nodded while saying 'Si' Zoey blushed even more and said "That's so hot! It makes me want to suck your hard Italian meat!" Mike soon grinned while moving Zoey gently away as he soon pulled his boxer down, revealing his hard, vein, 10 inched long, 3 inched wide Italian sausage that Zoey was drooling for.

"Go ahead... it's all yours il mio amore." Mike said with a wink as Zoey smiled excitedly as she kneel down and started stroking Mike's hard cock, making her lover grunt in pleasure as she soon teased him by licking her long hot tongue around his cock, twirling around his tip, releasing it in a kiss as she soon started sucking him slowly yet in a sexy way, taking half of her husband's hard meat 'Mmmmmmm...!' Zoey moaned lovingly, enjoying Mike's sausage as he hiss and groan like a hungry beast. "Mmmmmm! Oh Zoey!" Mike rubbed his hands through Zoey's soft ruby red hair, making her moan gently, even smiling while she continue her soft sucking. "You're so good at sucking my Italian meat! Zoey soon stopped but kept stroking him so he wouldn't stop feeling her pleasure.

"Hehehehe, thank you Mikey, but you're going to love this even more." Zoey soon removed her dark red bra, showing her 23B-Cupped breasts, as she starting titty fucking Mike's cock hard while resumed her soft sucking. "Mmmm!" Zoey moaned against Mike's erect while Mike hissed like a King Cobra, 'OH SHIT!' Mike hiss and grunted against his teeth, his hands clawed on the sofa as Zoey kept going.

"Mmmmmmm!" They both moaned in pleasure as Zoey increased her pace, sucking and titty fucking Mike's hard cock hard, making she deepthroat and deepdrool his cock badly. Mike bit his lower lip hard, nearly causing him to bleed as he soon grabbed Zoey's face and started fucking her hard. "Mmmm!?" Zoey moaned in surprised but was enjoying it even more. 'Ohhhhhh! Fucking yes! Succhia la mia dura carne italiana, Zoey!' Mike spoke in Italian, saying 'Suck my hard Italian meat harder, Zoey!' as Zoey moaned pleasingly and sucked Mike harder and harder. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey sucked him harder and harder as Mike was getting closer to climax. 'Shit! Zoey, I'm gonna cum! Can't... hold it any longer!' Zoey soon enough took back control and bop her head faster, sucking Mike's erect harder than ever as it was time.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Mike climaxed all over Zoey's face, mouth and even chest. "OH FUCK YES!" Mike soon stroke his cock, letting out more of his man made milk over Zoey's face. Zoey swallowed it, licked her lips and said 'Mmmmm! That was yummy, yummier than chardonnay.' Mike smiled and said "Thanks... now it's my turn!" Mike got up and placed Zoey onto the sofa as he soon removed her panties in a flash, revealing her soaked tight pussy with a little pubic hair above it. "Hehehehe, you're gonna enjoy this." Mike soon moved her legs apart, as he started to lick and suck Zoey's pussy slowly. "Mmmmm!" Mike grunted, loving the taste of his wife's cherry and Strawberry fusion slit as Zoey started to scream and moaned like a banshee.

"Ohhh, oh shit! This feels so good!" Zoey rubbed one of her hands on Mike's hairs, scratching his scalp, making him groan and grunt in pleasure while her other hand started groping and pinching her breasts hard, needed to be pleasured. "Mmmmm! Oh my god, yes!" Zoey soon licked her left breasts slowly as Mike soon spoke 'Mmmm! Sweet like cherry pie!' Mike soon started to finger Zoey's pussy hard, taking two of his right finger and moving them hard inside her while he began sucking on her clit, making her scream in even more pleasure. "Ohhh! Harder! Lick me harder, Mike!" Zoey beg and demanded Mike to go harder as he did what she wanted, "You got it Zoey!" Mike started licking and sucking his wife harder, swilling his tongue against her inner walls, while his finger fucked her harder and harder as Zoey was now close to explode.

"Ohhhhh! Mikey! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna explode!" Mike grinned and said 'Mmmm! Do it then! I want your sweet tasty cum all over my face!' Mike resumed his hard pussy licking and finger fucking as it was time. "MIKE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without warning, Zoey climaxed al over Mike's face, spreading her wet liquid over his mouth to his chin. Zoey panted like an exhausted dog while saying "Mmmmm! Oh, so good!" Mike moaned while licking his lips. 'Mmmm! I agree!' Mike soon licked and sucked Zoey's pussy dry, drinking her sweet fruity flavored cum, while she moaned and sighed pleasingly. 'Mmmm! Sweet like a strawberry cake fused with a cheery cream pie.' Mike winked while Zoey started blushing and said "Aww! Stop that!"

Mike soon pulled Zoey up, sat back down on the sofa and placed her on his lap, making their lower reign touch. "Oh!" They both moaned a bit but looked at each other with lovely eyes as Mike soon spoke "Now comes the final part of this sexy movie..." Zoey grinned like a sexy kitty as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and said 'Oooooh! Give it to me, Mike!' Mike only said "Okay!" as he grabbed his hard erect and pushed it into Zoey's wet slit hard. "Ohhh!" They both moaned in pleasure, feeling each other hard and tight as Mike began pounding his wife's pussy. 'Ohhh! Yes, yes, yes! Mike, fuck me harder!' Mike lean his face close to Zoey's and said "No problem, il mio amore." Mike increased his pace, pounding her like a fighter jet as he started licking and sucking on Zoey's breasts. "Mmmmm! So soft!" Zoey moaned and scream passionately

"Thank you, Mike!" Zoey's moan gotten even harder and lourder as Mike kept pounding her hard. "Ohhhh! I'm so fucking turned on!" Mike replied back, 'Me too!' The two lovers soon locked lips one again, kissing each other hard as Mike pound her harder and harder, hitting her deep ends. 'Mmmmm! I love you so much, Zoey Smith.' Zoey replied in the same tone "I love you too, Michael Smith!" Zoey kissed him again as Mike went even harder, meaning he was close to explode. The two soon felt a shaking feeling inside their bodies.

"Zoey, I'm about to explode! I'm cumming again!" Zoey said back 'Me too!' The two kissed once again as Mike pound her pussy harder and harder, going as fast as the speed of light. Soon enough, it was time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two climazed hard against each other, Mike came inside of Zoey while she explode all over his waist. "Ohhhh! Yes!" The two kissed once again until Mike pulled out and carried Zoey towards a table, placing her on all fours. 'Huh?' Zoey looked concerns until Mike said "I'm not done yet... do you want more, Mrs. Smith?' Mike rubbed her marshmallow ass slowly, making her moan and blush a bit 'Of course!' Zoey shaked her ass, jiggling it as Mike got hard once more and began pounding her ass hard. "Ohhh... shit! This feels great! But, oh god! You're so tight!" Mike soon started pounding her ass hard like she likes it. "Ohhh! Fucking yes!" Mike smacked her ass, making her moan as she said

"Oh! Smack my ass again, but do it harder!" Mike only said 'Okay then!' as he smacked her ass harder while he kept pounding her even more, hitting her deep end. Zoey moaned and screamed in absolute pleasure as she screamed "Harder! Fuck me ass harder, Mikey!" Mike understood and fucked her ass harder, pounding her like a sledgehammer breaking a brick wall. "MMMMMMM! OH YES!" They kept going until it was time once again. 'Shit! I'm cumming again!' Zoey soon said "Ohhhh! Do it! Cum inside my ass then cum all over my body!" Mike grinned and said 'Alright then!' Mike soon fucked Zoey with every single amount of might and energy he had left. 'Ohhhhhh! Fucking yes! I love you, Zoey!'

"I love you too, Mike!" Mike soon pulled her close and kiss her hard. "Mmmmmmmm!" The two moaned against their kiss as Mike soon stopped and said 'SHIT! HERE IT COMES!' Mike pound into Zoey one final time as he came inside of Zoey's ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure while Mike pulled out of Zoey and came all over her body, covering her chest, legs, face and arms with his mad made cum. 'Ohhhhhh... yeah!' Mike stopped while panting like a exhausted lion while Zoey moaned and sighed. "Mmmmm!" Zoey licked some of the cum from her breasts and swallowed it. "Mmm! Sweet yet salty as always... I love it." Mike grinned and said 'Thanks.'

Soon, the two cleaned themselves up and got redress as they left the party room. "That was really nice and hot!" Mike said while sighing as Zoey smiled and held her husband close 'Yeah... it was even more hotter since I got fucked hard by a hot and sexy movie star.' She soon kissed Mike once again. 'Love you, Mike.' Mike laughed and said while holding her close. "I love you too, Mrs. Smith." The two shared one final kiss as they left the movie premiere and headed home to end their hot and amazing night.

 **Done! This was fun to do! Once again, thank you, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me with the first chapter. Next time, you will see Mike and Zoey go wild... in prison. That's right, the next chapter is an Prison AU chapter, who'll be the prison guard and who'll be the prisoner... find out next time. See you all later, :)**


	2. Hot Love at Toronto Prison

**Hello there, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of my MxZ Sexcapade series! First of all, thank you so very much for every wonderful reviews and for following and favoriting my fanfic, means so very much to me. But also, thank you to Hanazuki933 and Impresario553 for giving me two more ideas for futures chapters of this fic. Now then, in the last chapter, you all witness Mike and Zoey having hot passionate sex after the premiere of Mike's first ever movie film.**

 **Now it's time for the next chapter... being a Prison AU theme chapter. That's right, in this chapter you'll see Mike and Zoey have sexy prison sex... with Zoey as the Prison Guard and Mike as the Prisoner. I hope you all will enjoy this one, oh and by the way... Mal will be mentioned in this fic... but as Mike's Twin brother. Like I said, some chapter may be AUs where Total Drama never happened at all, hehehehe. Enjoy the fic**

On a hot summer day, at Toronto, Ontario, Canada; everyone is enjoying the beautiful summer day either going to the beach or playing in the pool... however there are some who aren't enjoying the summer day at all. "LIGHTS ON!" The sound of an enrage man shouted as light began shining inside... a prison cell. The place was Toronto West Side Maximum Security Prison, a correction facility that holds both male and female inmates but in separates moves. The prison is guarded by prison guards that show no mercy and don't take any kind of crap from any inmates... especially one red haired prison guard. "INMATES, LINE UP!" The head prison guard shouted for the male inmates to come out of their cells but refused to.

"HE SAID LINE UP, YOU DEAD BRAIN DOGS! NOW, LINE UP OR I'LL BUST YOUR NUTS INTO DUSTS!" The sound of a frighten female voice made all the male inmates got out of their beds and exit their cells, lining up! The guard that shouted out soon walked up, revealing to be a ruby red haired female, who has hazel brown eyes, cherry red lips, was wearing a dark blue prison guard coat and pants, and was glaring at every single inmate. Her name was Prison Guard Zoey Roth, but to the male and female inmates, The Red Haired She-Beast. Zoey is the only female guard that watches the male side of the prison because she doesn't let any of the male inmates to mess with her. She even proved it when one of the inmates groped her ass one day, causing him to get his hand and jaw dislocated as Zoey beat the living crap at of him.

"ALRIGHT, YOU DOGS! Listen up, the next time Prison Guard McArthur tell you to line up, you better listen, GET IT!?" Prison Guard Roth howled at them as they all nodded in fear. "Good... Brick, you may take it back." Zoey stepped aside as Brick soon yelled, 'ALRIGHT LADIES, HEAD TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST, NOW!' The male inmates soon started marching to the mess hall while Brick sighed and looked at Zoey. 'You know I had them, Roth.' Zoey huffed and said, "Yeah right, you know I come here because every single male dog here is scared of me after I broke Inmate Scott's arm and jaw after what he did." Brick sighed and said, 'Not to mention you slammed Max to the wall after he called you and your family a bunch of worthless assholes, broke Lightning's arm after he pushed you down for trying to stop him and Duncan from fighting and also-'

"Okay I get it... jeez." Zoey rolled her eyes as she soon walked away, "I'm heading to the Female dogs, see you later." Brick saluted Zoey off as she soon walked out of the male prison side and headed to the female side. About two hours later, Zoey was walking through the males' cell, looking at all of the worthless dogs in front of her until she stopped and looked at a certain tan inmate. This inmate was tall, skinny yet strong, had deep chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that's spiky and a gap tooth, his name is Michael Peterson. Mike was just looking through a book he got from a freed man until Zoey grinned and said, "Hey there Peterson." Mike sighed as he closed the book and turned around, seeing Zoey in front of him.

"What do you want, Roth?" Mike said while crossing his arms as Zoey only said, 'Relax, I only want to chat... that's all.' Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Look, if you want to insult me for believing that I'm innocent then you better head off." Mike opened his book until Zoey only said, 'You keep saying you're innocent, but the evidence proves you're guilty.' Mike growled as he shut the book and said, in front of her face. "I told you countless times, I! AM! INNOCENT!" Soon enough, one of the inmates howled back, 'We're all innocent Peterson, in our own way, hahahahaha!' The other inmates began insulting Mike, getting him more annoyed until Zoey howled, 'PIPE DOWN, I'M TALKING HERE, YOU WORTHLESS MUTS!' The male prisoners soon shut it and kept their mouths shut. Zoey soon sighed and said, 'Look, honey. You and I talked about you being innocent... but you never told me how you can be... why don't you-' Mike only walked back and said, "Just stop already, Roth. You're just waiting for the right moment to bring me down... so just walk off already." Zoey only sighed with a defeated grin and said,

"Alright then. See you later, Mikey Boy!" Zoey soon walked off while Mike grunted but blushed deeply as Zoey blushed as well while smiling a bit. See about two years ago, Mike was framed for committing robbery and murder after someone robbed the bank and murdered the bank owner but not before stealing over 100,000,000 bags of money. This thief was actually Mike's twin brother, Malcom Peterson, but many call him, Mal. Mike saw the crime and tried to tell the police but Mal stopped him by knocking him out, dragging him to his car, leaving the gun in Mike's hand and left with the money in a different car. The police found Mike with the gun and even the mask that Mal wore for the crime. Mike was soon founded guilty and sentenced to prison for 20-life year. Zoey met him one day, after seeing him do nothing. She noticed how different Mike was to the other dogs in the jail, so she decided to chat with him. For over a year now, Zoey developed a small attraction for the dark tan inmate but hid it inside her while Mike did the same.

"He said he's innocent... what if he is?" Zoey ponder so she decided to make Mike spill the beans... but she also wanted to have some fun with the boy. The next day, the inmates were all outside the yard, either working out, playing hoops, planning out an escape plan or just doing nothing. Mike was just reading the same book until three large inmates ganged up on him.

"Well if it isn't the Red She-Beast little boy toy." Mike grunted in annoyance and said, 'I ain't Roth's boyfriend or her bitch, now just get the fuck away from me or-' The leader of the trio slammed Mike's book down as the two lackeys grabbed Mike and threw him to the ground. "Really, then why don't you prove it... fight me!" The leader pound his fist while Mike growled and dust himself off. Mike only said, 'Look, I don't want to fight you... just leave me the fuck alone now or-' Mike soon felt a hard sucker punch to the cheek as the large inmate started beating the hell out of him. The guards watched and tried to stop it, but a few inmates pushed them off. Mike got punched on the cheek, kneed on the chest and gut, uppercut on the jaw and even was slammed to the ground. The large inmate laughed while the other joined in. "Look at this, the Red Haired She-Beast picked a puny weak noddle armed little shithead to be her arm jerky... hahaha! She has weird taste in men!" The inmate soon grabbed Mike until... 'HEY!' The male inmates gasped in fear as everyone turned to Zoey, looking very pissed off. 'Let go of Inmate Peterson... now!'

The large inmate chuckle and said, "Or what... you'll break my arm! Hah, you just talk and no bite! I don't get why everyone afraid of you... you're nothing but a bitchy, worthless, slutty, red haired little goody goody, daughter of a slutty hippo!" Zoey widen her eyes in shocked while every inmate soon started to laugh at her, but she soon growled, gritted her teeth and glared at the dumb meathead inmate. Mike, on the other hand, look enraged after hearing the meathead insult Zoey like that... so he then pulled out a rusty knife from his sleeve and in a split of a second. Mike shanked the inmate right on the throat. "Ahhhh!" The guard soon overpowered the prisoners as the inmate dropped Mike, holding his stab wound until Zoey brutally kneed him on his crotch and also suck punched him right on the jaw, dislocated it badly.

"NEVER CALL ME A FUCKING SLUTTY DAUGHTER OF A FAT HIPPO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUIT FUCKING SHIT!" Zoey stomped on his chest, but the guard hold her down. 'Easy Roth, we got you!' Zoey tried to hurt the inmate more but only stopped. Mike was soon grabbed by one of the guards. 'Alright, Peterson! You're going to the solitary confinement hold.' Mike only nodded until Zoey stop. "Hold it! I'll take him there... let's go!" Zoey grabbed Mike by his prison suit collar while the other guards told every inmate to head back to their cell room. Inside the solitary confinement room, Zoey placed Mike down as she then grabbed a chair and spoke to him. "How you feeling, Peterson?" Mike grunted and said

"I just got gang banged by a fucking meathead! What you do think?!" Mike growled and mumble until Zoey sighed and soon said, 'Did you shacked that fucking inmate because of what he did to you... or you did it because of what he said... to me?' Mike noticed Zoey's tone was cracked and broken a bit. Mike soon noticed her eyes were tearing up a bit. "Hey, are you... crying?" Zoey soon enough nodded and wiped her tears away. 'I can handle the insult and the sexual harassment but... sometimes... I can't hold back my fucking tears. Every single word that fucking piece of shit said felt like a billion stabs to the heart. I just wanted to beat him up and send him to the fucking client... but... I just-' Zoey continued to tear up until Mike soon said

"So, you're not all ruthless huh?" Zoey only said, 'I act like this, so I don't get messed around... but every time it happens... I just want to leave this place and... just remove all this pain from inside." Mike looked very sorry for her. "Zoey... do you really believe that I'm innocent?" Zoey sniffed a bit but wiped her tears away and said. 'Honestly... a little bit. I see you're nothing but a sweet and nice guy... but this place turns a lot of innocent men to monsters and dumb meatheads.' Mike only nodded and sighed, "Look... I wasn't lying, I am innocent. I didn't kill that guy and I didn't take that money... it was my twin brother, Mal."

"Twin brother?" Mike nodded as Zoey soon had a thought that her plan to finally get it on with Mike might come true. "So... he's your twin, right? Down to the skin and bones?" Zoey said with concern and ponder as Mike nodded and spoke. 'Yes, he is! Look, I saw what he was wearing during that! He wore a dark turquoise t shirt and dark brown pants, but he also wore a black sweater, a ski mask and gloves too. The only difference between us is that I have my hair pointed up while his hair is always down on one of his eyes. He also has no gap tooth like me and he also has a tattoo of a burning skull with snakes all over his left arm. ' Zoey was actually taking notes in her mind as she soon said. "If that's true... then how did you end up with the gun and ski mask?" Mike only replied by saying, 'He knocked me out and placed him inside his car with the gun and mask. I wasn't even supposed to be there, I was just walking home after visiting our mother in the hospital... seriously, I'm telling the truth.' Zoey soon sighed and stood up. "I'll have a word with the warden about this... just serve your time for shacking that inmate for now, okay?" Mike sighed but nodded as Zoey opened the door but not before saying, "By the way... thanks for doing that for me... hot stuff." Zoey winked at the dark tan boy, making him blush like a ripe tomato as she exits the solitary confinement. Mike only blushed but smile a bit and said, 'She's so into me.'

Zoey spoke with the warden, but he didn't care what Mike would say... so Zoey had to somehow find more info into getting Mike out of here. That's when she came up with her original plan. The day passed by as night struck, the inmates were all snoozing. Mike was back in his prison cell, resting up his wounded body until the sound of footsteps were heard. "Huh?" Mike woke up as the footsteps gotten louder and closer. Soon enough, Zoey walked up to Mike's prison cell, holding the keys to it. "Roth? What are you doing?" Mike whispered so nobody would hear him while Zoey slowly undid Mike's cell. The guard who was watching it noticed her doing it as he called in through her speaker. 'Guard Roth, what the hell are you doing!?' Zoey soon admitted to the night guard, 'I going to have a word with Peterson for a bit... if you tell anyone about this... I'll have your head, get it!' The night guard look scared and said, 'Yes, ma'am... just give have him back in before sunrise.' Zoey chuckle and said,

"No worries... after I'm done with him... he'll be a free man." Zoey slowly opened Mike's cell and pulled him up. "You and I are going to have a little chat." Zoey soon dragged Mike out of his cell, grabbed the keys and headed somewhere more private while some of the inmates noticed it and howled a bit, annoying the other ones. 'SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY!' One of them said in tiredness, 'WOO! LOOKS LIKE PETERSON GOING TO BE THE SHE-BEAST CHEW TOY, HAHAHAHA!' A few said with excitement. Mike looked very worried but said to himself, 'Is she really going to make me her bitch? If so... I'm so screwed!' Zoey continued walking with Mike until they stopped at the laundry room, the only place with no cameras.

"Perfect!" Zoey soon pulled Mike inside the room and pushed him down to the ground. She then closed the door and locked it shut, so nobody could see, hear or interfere them. 'Roth, what the hell is going on?!' Mike said in annoyance as Zoey turned around and smirked at the dark tan boy. She soon walked up to him and pulled him up. "Listen here Mike... I spoke with the warden and he didn't believe me about you being innocent." Mike was in absolute shock until Zoey continued while smirking and rubbing his cheek. "So... I decided to get more information from you. So, is there anything else that I should know that can help your sorry ass get out of here?" Mike once again looked worried but soon said, 'Yes... but if I tell you... Mal will kill me...' Zoey grunted as she cupped his face and replied back with a ruthless yet seductive tone, "Look... you better tell me, because if you don't... I'm going to force it out of you... by..." Zoey whisper the last part into his ear, making him gasped while his face erupted like a volcano as his whole face was blushing like a volcanic explosion.

"Y-You're not serious, right?" Mike jitter in shock yet excitement as Zoey chuckled softly and replied back, 'Does this answer your question?' Zoey soon undid her prison guard shirt, removing it slowly, exposing her 32 B-cupped sized muffins, being held by her dark red lacy bra. Mike's jaw dropped as he began forming a hard bulge inside his prison clothes. "Y-Yes... I guess so." Zoey slowly rubbed his face and held it close to hers and said in a sexy purr. 'So... are you going to tell me... or will I have to force it out of you?' Mike soon pulled her close and said, "If I'm going to talk... you better make because I ain't yet!" Zoey was glad to hear that because she was going to fool around with him no matter what. 'Good... I've been wanting to do this for so long now!' Zoey soon lunched her plump red lips against Mike's dark tans lips, kissing him with such passion.

"MMMM!" Both of them moaned as Zoey pushed Mike against the wall as they began their fun by kissing each other passionately while Mike's hands began rubbing her back and her ass. 'Mmmmm… you like that don't you?' Zoey said between their kiss as Mike replied, "Fuck yeah I do!" They kept making out as they heated things up by adding their tongues into the kiss. Their tongues fought for control in which it was a draw as Mike soon started groping Zoey's ass through her prison guard pants. 'OHH! You like my ass, huh, Mikey Boy?' Mike nodded until Zoey soon enough pushed him further against the wall as she grabbed his prison shirt and removed it, exposing his tone chest and ripped 8 pack abs to the world and she was enjoying them.

"Well now... seems you're not all skin and bones, hot stuff." Mike grinned as he soon returned the favor by ripping off Zoey's bra, revealing her soft beauties into the world. 'Yeah... but I think we should be even now.' Zoey chuckled as they resumed their kiss while they both began pleasuring their chests firmly. Mike played around with Zoey's muffins, groping, pinching, squeezing and fondling them with one hand while Zoey clawed, glazed and rubbed her palms around Mike's chest and abs. They both earned a hard and pleasing moan from each other as they increased their pleasure towards one another. "MMMMMM!" The two moaned and gasped into their kiss as Mike pulled out and began teasing his red haired prison guard lover by sucking on her neck hard like a vampire.

"OHHHHH! Mmmmm! Oh yeah! Harder! Suck on my neck and squeeze my soft muffins even more! Keep going until you're ready to spill the beans!" Zoey begged and commanded Mike to continue his oral pleasure on her chest and neck until he can say anything as he increased his pleasure. Licking and sucking her neck hard, leaving light and hard hickey marks while his hands kept squeezing and fondling her breasts hard. Zoey on the other hand, kept rubbing his chest and abs, even clawing on them with one hand while she used the other to rubbed and scratched his hair. Mike moaned and groaned like a sex crazed animal as he soon stopped his neck sucking and stared at Zoey's soft, tasty breasts. 'M-May I taste your muffins?' Zoey grinned and said, "Go right ahead... but don't go easy at all!" Zoey pushed Mike's face against her chest as he soon began pleasuring her breasts to the max. "OHHHH YES!" Zoey bit her lips in pleasure while she held her arms around Mike's neck, so she wouldn't move at all as Mike licked her soft pink nipples, circling his tongue around them, fully sucking on her breasts fully and even biting them softly, making Zoey scream in pleasure.

"Mmmmm… seems, the red haired she beast has a weakness... me!" Zoey smirked and said, 'Hehehehe…. don't count your button, honey... I ain't that easy to be stopped.' Mike smiled with excitement as he kept sucking on her breasts even harder while she began clawing on his back hard. "MMMMMMMM!" The two moaned and groaned in pleasure until Zoey decided to have some fun of her own. Soon enough, Zoey pushed Mike's head away from her chest, making him gasp for air a bit. "Why you stopped me?" Mike said, very annoyed that Zoey stopped him as she soon said, 'Because... it's my turn!' Zoey soon got down on her knees as she soon saw Mike's very massive bulge, throbbing from the inside as she blushed and smiled in hunger. "Hehehehehe…. seems I'm very excited." Mike said with a grin as Zoey soon groped and grasped his bulge hard, making him hiss in pain. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike grunted very badly as Zoey chuckled and kept groping and rubbing his hot rad through his prison pants. "Hehehehehe… are you ready to tell me something or... do I have to force it out of you again?' Mike only said, "If I tell you... will you still do it?" Zoey only said, 'Only if it's not enough info... now talk!' Mike only said, "Alright... Mal has been around the prison... he visits the place in privacy only to speak to one of the inmates... that's all."

"Hmm... is that all?" Zoey stopped as Mike shook his head, 'No'. "Hehehehe, alright then... looks like I have to make you squeal, Mikey Boy!" Zoey soon enough undid Mike's pants, making him look excited yet worried as she soon pulled them down. Not excepting a very large surprise, "Alright then... let's see-" Zoey stopped when she looks shocked but didn't showed it while her face blushed deeply. In her sight was Mike's 10 inched long, 2 inched wide, hard Italian meat, throbbing like crazy. Zoey soon grinned while licking her lips in hunger while Mike gulped a bit. "Hehehehe… are you sure you don't have anything else?" Mike didn't spoke, so Zoey made him by grasping his erection hard, making Mike groan and hiss badly. 'Ohhhh, holy shit!" Mike hiss huskily as Zoey started shifting and stroking Mike's hot rad hard. Zoey bit her lips, enjoying feeling Mike's hard shaft against her hands as she soon began licking it slowly, swirling her tongue around his base and soon rolling her tongue around his tips, and released with a soft kiss. "Mmmm… like that so far?" Zoey said with a smirk while Mike nodded

"Y-Yeah... but I ain't saying more." Zoey was hoping he said that, so she soon started increasing the pleasure as she began sucking his erection hard. Mike howled in pleasure as Zoey started sucking him hard, taking nearly 3/4 of his meat in her mouth while also started rubbing and groping his ball sacks a bit. 'Mmmmm!' Zoey moaned a bit as she kept tasting and sucking Mike's hard dick, bopping her head back and forth like crazy, letting her tongue taste all of his meaty goodness. "Ahhhh! OH SHIT, HARDER! SUCK ME HARDER!" Mike soon grabbed her head as he began moving in her pace, but she was still in control. 'Mmmm!' Zoey was surprised by Mike's sudden movement that she was enjoying it. "Yeah, don't stop! You want me to say more... you better suck me harder, you sexy red haired goddess!" Zoey blushed after hearing Mike call her a goddess as she soon began deep throating him hard, while also rubbing her lower lip through her pants, feeling her very wet slit. "OH YEAH! THAT'S IT, KEEP GOING!" Mike soon started rubbing Zoey's ruby red hair as she kept deep throating his hard cock even more.

Minutes later, Mike was getting close to erupt as he soon grabbed Zoey's face and started thrusting Zoey's face hard, making her look surprise and was loving it so very much. "OHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! ZOEY... I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'm GONNA-" Mike soon enough howl like a sex crazed beast as he climaxed hard, spreading his hot white water straight into Zoey's mouth. Zoey moaned deeply as she took all of his hot cum and soon swallowed it, not letting a single drop go. 'Mmm.. sweet yet salty... I like it a lot!' Zoey winked at Mike as he smirked at her. 'So... are you going to talk, handsome?' Zoey said with a sexy smirk as Mike only said, "Hmm... well... the inmate Mal spoke with is a female named Scarlett. She's Mal partner and lover, she was sent here about a year ago. She even told me that if I tell anyone the truth... I'll be dead." Zoey nodded as she soon said, 'Really? Does she know Mal did what he did?' Mike nodded and replied back, "Yes, she even knows where he is now... but... I can't tell you.'

Zoey soon enough looked at him and said, "Do I have to make you talk, Michael! Come on!" Mike soon enough said with a sexy smile. 'How about this... I'll talk if I-' Mike whisper into Zoey's ear that caused her to blush but smile as she soon said with a sexy tone. "DO THAT AND I'LL KNOW YOU'RE INNOCENT! Hell, I'll make Scarlett talk and confess on Mal's location!" Mike smiled as Zoey soon removed her pants and even her red panties, revealing her wet pink slit. Mike licked his lips as Zoey leaned against the wall while Mike stood in front of her and held her right leg tightly. "You better talk after this, Mike."

Mike soon said, "Trust me... if I wanted to do this! I would do it no matter what!" Mike soon held his hard cock and soon pushed into Zoey's pussy hard. The two screamed in absolute pleasure as Zoey pulled Mike into a hard, hot, passionate kiss as Mike soon began fucking Zoey hard! "OHHHHH, FUCK! Fucking god, you're so fucking good!" Mike said in a husky tone as he kept pounding Zoey's hot pussy while she clawed on his back and kissed him passionately. 'MMMMM! Oh yes, harder! Fuck my wet pussy harder! Keep fucking me until you fill me up!' Mike soon started licking and sucking Zoey's breasts hard as he increased his thrusting, hitting her pussy like a jackhammer hitting through the cinder block sidewalk. "MMMMMMMM!" Mike moaned against Zoey's breasts, loving the sweet taste of her soft breasts as he kept fucking her like crazy. Zoey screamed and moaned in pleasure as her nails kept digging into Mike's back, making him fuck her even harder.

Soon enough, Mike held Zoey by her ass as he began pounding her wet pink slit even more harder! "AHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Zoey screamed even harder that it was heard through the prison wall. Mike kept fucking Zoey harder and harder while he also licked, kiss, and sucked Zoey's neck hard 'MMMMM!' Mike soon enough felt himself getting close to explode once again as Zoey felt the same feeling. "OH SHIT, MIKE! I'm gonna explode! I can't hold it any longer!" Mike soon replied back in the same tone, 'Same here! I can't hold back any more either!' Mike and Zoey soon enough kissed each other with so much passion as Mike began fucking Zoey with all the might he have inside his body as they then moan, groan, hiss, scream and gasp against one another mouth as with one final thrust. "I"M CUMMING!" The two screamed as Mike climaxed hard, filling Zoey's wet womb with his hot white semen while Zoey explode all over each other waist as they both howled and screamed in absolute passion and pleasure while they both once again kiss each other.

As soon as they stopped kissing, Zoey smiled in pleasure and joy as she soon said, "Okay Mike, we had your fun... now... you promise me if I let you fuck me, you would tell me the rest... now please, spill the beans." Mike only nodded, 'I'm a man of my word, alright then. Scarlett told me Mal is in hiding somewhere in Canada, but she didn't tell me where he is. She knows but she never told me at all. That's all I know, Zoey. Honestly.' Zoey looked at him and said, "Are you 100% positive that is everything you know?" Mike nodded, crossed his heart and even sow to his mother and to god. 'Yes, I am positive, 1,000,000% positive!' Zoey soon nodded and smiled. "Perfect, if that's all. I'll have a word with Scarlett tomorrow morning, and if she's telling the truth about what you told me... then we'll find Mal and you'll be free, if we find him." Mike soon smiled as he then hugged Zoey, both still naked while she giggled and hugged and back. 'Thank you... you know... if I'm going to admit something... there is something I do want you to know.'

Zoey looked a bit concern and said, "Do you want to tell me or... do I have to force it out of you." Mike soon said, 'Hmm... you know what... I'll just tell you. Zoey, ever since I met you... you've been nothing but amazing to me. You make me feel safe here. So... if I'm being honest... I want to say that I'm in love with you.' Zoey looked at first shocked until she soon smiled and said, "I... I love you too, Mike. I actually wanted this to happen. But... you still have a bit more energy left inside of you?" Mike only said, 'Let's find out, you sexy red haired goddess.' The two soon enough started kissing again as Mike laid Zoey down and soon enough started fucking her ass hard. "OH YEAH! Fuck my ass hard, Mike!" Mike grinned as he didn't waste no time as he pound Zoey's tight plump ass hard and fast. 'OHHHH! Your ass is so fucking tight, I fucking love it!' Mike soon kissed Zoey once again as he increased his pace, going all out with his pace.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, oh god!" Zoey was started tear a bit as Mike kissed her cheek and tears away as he soon kissed her lips once again. Zoey returned the kiss as Mike then lifted her up, Mike sat down as he increased his pace, fucking Zoey even more while they continued kissing each other. "I love you so much." Mike replied back, 'I love you too.' The two kept kissing as Mike soon felt himself going to climax once again. 'Here it comes again!' Mike once more, came hard, filling Zoey's ass while she screamed against their kiss. "MMMMM!" They both moaned softly as they soon pulled out and said once again, "God, I love you so much!"

After Zoey made Mike speak about Scarlett and Mal's whereabouts, Zoey soon spoke with the warden about the news, and even had Mike speak as well. The warden soon enough had Zoey interrogate Scarlett with brute force, she soon spilled the beans and confess the truth about Mal. It took over a month but Mal was soon sentenced for murder, robbery and for framing his own twin brother, because of this, Mal was sentenced to life in prison in the maximum-security section of the prison. Mike was then freed and soon enough, he moved in with Zoey, now official dating after their moment. Mike soon asked for a job at the prison as a psychologist for the prisoners. Mike was happy he was finally freed... but he was even more glad that he found his special someone... and he couldn't have it any other way.

 **It's finally done, the 2nd chapter is finished, I hoped you all enjoy this one because the next chapter will be Teacher x Student AU. Who do you think will be the student and who will be the teacher? Find out and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day... good bye for now :)**


	3. Extra Credit Time

**Hello there, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of my MxZ Sexcapade series. First of all, sorry for the wait, been very busy with my Fall semester in College, but no worries, I'm almost done with the semester.**

 **Anyway, last time, you all read a chapter where Mike and Zoey had hot crazy sex inside a prison, where Zoey was the prison guard while Mike was the prisoner, I even included Mal as a separate person in that chapter. Up now, we'll see some hot Teacher/Student action, with Zoey as the teacher and Mike as the student.**

 **But before we begin, I want to thank my pal and RP Partner, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me co-write this chapter since I kinda had writer's block for it. But also, this theme was suppose to be for September since school started on that month.**

 **Now then, I hope you all will enjoy the chapter :)**

It was on a warm May afternoon at Toronto High, inside a classroom, were a couple of students, all working on their latest writing assignment. "You all have a couple more minutes to finish this up before class is over." The voice of the student's teacher was heard towards the whole classroom as they replied back to their Language Arts teacher, 'Yes, Ms. Roth.' The teacher had ruby rec hair tied into a bun, wore a white teacher coat and dark red pants, high heels with leggings and glasses as well. Her name was Zoey Roth, Language Arts teacher for Seniors of Toronto High.

The students that Ms. Roth teach loved her for her sweet and understanding personality but some of the other students, especially the ones who like to misbehave know that she is still very strict about her assignments. All of the students kept at it, adding in their final touches until it was time to stop. "Time's up!" Hearing that, all of the students handed in their assignments to Zoey/Ms. Roth. "Thank you." Zoey said to the students who gave her their written assignment until soon enough, one of her students handed his assignment to her, his name was Mike Smith. He wore a white school shirt and black school pants. He had a worried expression when he handed his assignment to his teacher.

"Here you go, Ms. Roth." Mike said as Zoey smiled and replied, 'Thank you, Mike.' Mike slowly sighed and walked away until Zoey soon stopped him, 'Hold up, I actually want to talk to you after class, okay?' Mike looked even more worried as he gulped a bit and replied back, "Yes ma'am." Zoey once again thanked him as he returned to his seat. Soon enough, the bell ranged as school was over for everyone. 'Have a nice day, everyone.' Zoey said goodbye to her students as they said back, 'We will! You too, Ms. Roth. Bye, Ms. Roth.' As everyone left Zoey's classroom, Mike remained in his seat, looking worried still.

Zoey soon turned to the tanned student and said, "I like to talk to, Mike." Mike only nodded as he walked up to his teacher's desk and stood in front of her. 'Something wrong, Ms. Roth?' Mike asked, concerned yet very worried about why Ms. Roth wanted to speak to him after her class. Zoey cleared her voice and soon spoke to him. "Well, to be honest Mike, during the beginning of the school year, you've been one of my most hard working students I've ever had. But during this semester, you've been going down lately." Zoey had a concern face while Mike sighed deeply in regret as he replied back, 'Ms. Roth, look, I'm sorry... but I've been through a lot of stress lately. My father left us, the bills been piling up... and recently, my girlfriend broke up with me.' Zoey soon had a worried look and replied, "Really? Do you need to take a seat?" Mike only nodded as he sat down and continued

"Yeah, well it was a mutual break up... but it still hurts, just like when my dad left." Mike slowly started to tear up as he whimpered a bit. Zoey soon looked sadden for Mike and soon walked up to him and held his shoulder. 'Mike, I'm really am sorry this has happened to you.' Mike sniffed and whipped away his tears as he replied back, "It's fine... I can get over it... but is there a reason why I'm still here?" Zoey soon remembered while sighing slowly, 'Right...' Zoey/Ms. Roth soon walked back to her desk and pulled out one of Mike's assignments. 'I graded one of your final assignments from before, and... I'm afraid it's a D-' Zoey showed Mike his graded assignment as he looked in shock. "Huh?!" Mike grabbed his graded assignment while Ms. Roth/Zoey replied back, 'I'm sorry but it's a D-'

Mike soon stood up, looking very worried about it and said, "Ms. Roth, please! Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Zoey soon took a moment to think to herself... and soon came up with an idea, one that made her smirk a bit to herself. 'Well... I can give you some... extra credit work. That may help boost your grade up.' Ms. Roth tried to sound very seductive but was sounding a little too nervous. Mike heard how Zoey sounded like, making him look confused but soon said, "Oh... okay then. When should I do this extra credit work?" After hearing that, Zoey sighed softly and soon undo her bun, letting her hair down to her shoulder while also removing her glasses. 'Now... May be the perfect time. Mike soon blushed a bit, seeing his teacher remove her glasses and bun, making her look very beautiful to him. "Sounds great. But Ms. Roth, What are you doing though?"

Zoey giggled at Mike being too oblivious about what she meant by 'Extra Credit' as she soon said, "Mike... I think you should know what I mean." Mike, however, only said, 'Um... extra credit means you give me some extra work to help boost up my grade.' Zoey sighed while also giggling at her student's obliviousness. "Okay... maybe this might clear your thoughts onto what I meant." Zoey soon started unbuttoning her teacher coat and soon removed it fully, exposing her soft 32 B-Cupped breasts that were being held by her dark red lacy bra. Mike looked at his teacher's chest still with her bra on as he soon said, 'This must be like 'The Graduate' when Dustin Hoffman was being seduced by that sexy milf.' Zoey smirked as she replied back, "Maybe... I never saw it. But that's right, I'm seducing you, Michael." Zoey then took off her pants, revealing her dark red lacy panties and her red stocking.

After hearing what she said while also seeing his own teacher in her undergarment, Mike started to blush deeply and was making his manhood to grow big fast as he finally realized what Ms. Roth meant by 'Extra Credit'. "Oh! Hehehehehe." Mike nervously laughed while rubbing his neck as Zoey grinned and said, 'Okay, Mike... if you want me to boost your grade up... you better come here, now!' Zoey sexually yet demandingly told Mike to come close to her. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Mike jitterily said with a nervous smile as he hurried to his teacher side and faced her. "So... what should we do first... Ms. Roth?" Zoey said nothing as she grabbed Mike's face and started kissing his tan lips with her cherry red lips. "Mmmmm…!" Mike moaned softly as he kissed Zoey back.

Their soft sweet kiss soon led to a very sexy makeout session, Zoey held Mike's face tightly as Mike held his teacher's waist, refusing to stop their hot make out session as Zoey soon looked down and noticed Mike's large bulge. "Mmm... seems you got pretty excited after you saw me... Mr. Smith." Mike blushed a bit as he replied back, 'Y-Yeah... you looked... pretty hot, Ms. Roth.' Zoey soon smiled sexually as she said to the teen, "Please... call me Zoey... for now." Mike nodded slowly and said, 'Okay, Zoey.' They both soon increased their kissing pace, going even harder that they soon started using their tongues. "Mmm!" They kept going, making out even more, their tongue both fought like wild predators, fighting for control of the pride and for their prey, until Zoey noticed Mike's bulge again, getting even bigger than before. Zoey stopped their kiss and said

"I need to see what you're packing, Mr. Smith." Zoey soon unzipped his pants as she pulled out Mike's cock, seeing it to be a 12 inched long Italian meat. "Oh my!" Zoey looked very surprised while Mike chuckled and blushed as he said, 'Hehe, is it okay?' Zoey looked at the dark tan teen as she answered his question, "Okay? Mike, you have a massive cock!" Mike once again blushed deeply until Zoey got playful and soon gripped it, making Mike hiss a bit. "I like it... a lot!" Zoey soon started stroking Mike's Italian meat slowly, making Mike hiss and groan in pleasure, 'Ohhh my god!' Mike hissed and moaned even more until she stopped, 'How come you stopped?' Zoey smirked as she soon replied back in a lustful tone

"I'm not rushing things too fast... so..." Zoey soon undid her bra and removed it, exposing her 32 B-cupped breasts as she continued, "Get to work, Mr. Smith." Mike smiled excitedly as he said, 'Yes, Zoey.' Mike soon started doing some foreplay as he grasped, groped and squeezed his hot teacher's breasts hard. "Ohhh! Mike!" Zoey moaned and gasped sweetly while Mike kept groping and grasping her breasts as he soon said, 'Wow! Zoey, your breasts... they feel incredible!' Zoey blushes as she replied to Mike's sweet comment, "Why thank you... but don't stop! If you want your grade up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mike kept rubbing, squeezing and groping Zoey's breasts while she slowly soon started to undo Mike's school shirt as she then removed it, exposing his strong tone chest and his 8 pack abdominals. Zoey soon started to feel his chest and abs, playfully circling her fingers and rubbing her palm against it, making him groan softly. 'Wow! Your abdomens are wonderful!' Mike chuckled and said, "Thank you, Zoey!" Zoey smiled sweetly as she soon said, 'You're welcome... Now keep it going if you want that grade to go up!' Mike once again said, "Yes, ma'am!" Mike kept at it, groping and squeezing Ms. Roth's breasts even more while Zoey was getting more and more aroused. 'Mmmm… hehehe!' Zoey moaned and giggled while she rubbed Mike's chest and abs even more until Mike soon heated things up. In a flash, Mike placed Zoey's right breasts into his mouth, making her moan and gasp in surprise!

"Ohhh!" Zoey moaned even more as Mike sucked her breasts pleasingly. 'Mmmmmm!' Mike moaned pleasingly, enjoying the sweet taste of his teacher's soft breasts as he sucked on them even more. 'MmmmMmmmm!' "Oh yes!" Zoey moaned passionately while her hands kept rubbing Mike's chest and abs. "Mmmm!" The two both kept at what they were doing, Mike kept sucking and licking Zoey's breasts while Zoey kept rubbing and even clawing Mike's tone chest, making them both moan in pleasure. "Mmmmmmmm…!" Soon enough, Mike switched to the left breasts as he swirled his wet tongue around her soft pink nipples as he soon bit it softly, making it hard in pleasure. 'Ahhhh! Yes, more! Keep going!" Zoey begged for more as Mike only said

"Mmmmmm! If I do... will you rise my grade up?" Zoey answered with a passionate 'Yes...' Mike soon said with a smile of joy, "Okay then!" He soon pressed both of Zoey's breasts together and started sucking on them both simultaneously, "Mmmm!" Mike muffled a sweet moan as he sucked and licked both of Zoey's breasts, making her scream and moan in even more pleasure. 'Ohhhh! Yes, Good boy! Yes Michael! Keep it up!' Mike did exactly what Zoey told him to do as he increased his sucking pace to a maximum, sucking Zoey's breasts like they were sweet jellies. 'Ohhhhh! Mmmmm! YES!' Zoey soon started feeling a bit wet down there as she soon stopped Mike by pushing his head from her chest.

The two started breathing in and out as Mike soon said, "Was that enough?" Zoey slowly nodded and said, "Yes... But I believe it's now your turn!' Zoey soon playfully place Mike onto her seat as she kneel down, removing his pants and boxer completely off, exposing his fully erected piece of meat as she soon started stroking his cock slowly. "Oh shit!" Mike grunted and groaned hard, "Ms. Roth-I mean, Zoey!" Zoey giggled and said, 'It's okay. Besides, I like your very big ruler.' Zoey soon licked Mike's ruler slowly and swirled her tongue around his light tan tip as she released it with a sweet kiss. 'Mmm! So big and thick... I love it!' Zoey stroked Mike's cock harder, making him groan as he said, "Hehehe, thanks-HOLY SHIT!" Mike cursed out of nowhere as he looked down and saw that Zoey had his cock in her mouth. She soon stopped and said

"Language." Mike quickly said, 'S-Sorry... I was just surprised.' Zoey soon smirked and said, "It's okay... anyway, do you want me to suck your big, hard, veined cock; Mr. Smith?" Zoey soon teased him by stroking his Italian sausage hard while her tongue flick his tip repeatedly, making him gasp and groan as he replied in a husky tone, 'Yes! Please, Zoey!' Zoey's mouth curved to a sexually smile as she said, "Good!" Zoey soon started sucking Mike's cock, taking about half of his hard Italian meat in her mouth as she started moving in a slow pace. "Mmmm!" Mike grunted and groaned deeply, 'Oh yes! Zoey, you're so good!' Mike soon started rubbing Zoey's hair slowly and softly, earning him a soft moan from his teacher. "Mmmmm! So good!" Mike bit his lip in pleasure as Zoey sucked and stroked his sausage in a slow yet passionate pace.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned deeply, enjoying Mike's erection inside her mouth as she kept going while also saying to herself in her thoughts. "My god! Mike has such a hard piece of meat! I can't wait to see what he got when he... fucks me!" The thought of Mike plowing her like no tomorrow made Zoey suck on Mike's cock faster and harder while she also played with his balls. "Mmmmm!" Mike gasped and groaned even harder, enjoying every single second his hot teacher sucked his cock. 'Holy cow! This feel so good!' Mike kept on grunting in pleasure while Zoey sucked him harder and harder... until she stopped but soon stroked his erection so he wouldn't lose excitement. 'Ms. Roth, why did you stopped?' Zoey only replied while grinning at the teen.

"Maybe because... I have a sexy idea, Mr. Smith." Zoey soon took both of her breasts and soon started giving Mike a pleasurable titty fuck as she soon resumed sucking him hard. Once it happened, Mike widen his eyes as he yelled, 'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! OHHHHH!' Mike bit his lower lip even harder while his hands petted and stroked Zoey's hair as he said, 'Oh my god! This is so sexy!' He kept on moaning and groaning while he kept rubbing and stroking Zoey's hair, making her moan sweetly. "Mmmm!" Zoey soon went harder and harder, making Mike grunt, moan and groan in absolute pleasure! 'Z-Zoey... you're so... beautiful and sexy!' Mike commented on his teacher as he soon felt his body shaking from the inside. 'Holy god! I... I think I'm gonna... CUM!'

"Really? Good!" Zoey muffled as she went harder and harder with her sucking and titty fucking! Mike gasped and grunted like a wild animal as he soon howled, 'Ohhhh….! HERE IT CUMS!' Mike was about to explode as he soon howled in passionate pleasure, 'OHHHH!' Mike soon erupted hard, filling Zoey's mouth with his hot cum. "Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned as she pulled out while Mike kept erupting, stroking his cock as he covered Zoey's chest with his cum. Once Mike was done, he leaned back on the chair and sighed, 'Wow!' Mike sighed once more while Zoey swallowed his cum and licked off the rest from her chest. 'So... how does it taste?' Mike asked with a smirk as Zoey giggled and replied back

"Delicious! Just like candy!" Mike blushed while he rubbed his neck and said, 'Thank you... Zoey. So... what's my grade now?' Zoey once again giggled as she stood up and said while stroking Mike's face. "Well... considering how hot that was... I'll say C+" Mike only said, 'A C+ isn't too bad... but what else can I do to boost my grade up?' Zoey only smirked as she pulled Mike from her chair, sat down and soon removed her panties, showing Mike her pink pussy, all wet and begging to be licked.

"Oh wow! That's a beautiful flower, Ms. Roth." Mike said, making Zoey blushed deeply as she said, 'Thank you. Now... lick it.' Mike nodded and replied back, "Yes ma'am!" Mike kneel down, held Zoey's waist as he soon started licking her slowly like she did with him. Once he started, Zoey screamed and moaned passionately, 'Ohhhh! Mmmm!' Zoey moaned sweetly as she soon started rubbing and scratching Mike's hair hard, making him groan as he licked her pink slit. "Mmmm! Taste so good! Sweet like cherries and strawberries!" Zoey once again blushed after hearing his comment as Mike soon increased his licking pace, licking her harder and harder. "Mmmmm!" Zoey gasped and moaned as she said, 'Thank you, Michael.' Mike smiled at his teacher as he soon heated and increased their hot moment as he started fingering her hard while also tongue fucking her hard. This made Zoey screamed even harder, screaming and moaning like an angelic banshee.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god, yes! Mmmm! Harder, now" Zoey demanded Mike to go harder as he only said, 'Yes, ma'am!' Mike kept at it, fingering her pussy with nearly four finger as he also swirled his tongue around her pink inner walls, savoring her sweet juices until Zoey was about to explode. "Oh my god Mike, I can't hold it in! I'm gonna explode!" Hearing that, Mike smirked and said with a seductive and husky tone, 'Good! If it means I get a getter grade! The cum hard, Zoey!' Mike went harder and harder, fingering and tongue fucking her wet follower hole with all his might. Zoey gasped and moaned heavenly as she soon screamed, "Here it comes! AHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she climaxed hard, covering Mike's mouth and chin with her sweet cum. "Ahhh… yes!" Zoey leaned her head back, gasping like a tired goddess while Mike swallowed her cum but soon sucked the remains from her pussy, making her moan in surprise. "Ohh! Hehe, mmmm!" Zoey moaned and giggled while Mike kept sucking her pussy until she was dye.

"Mmm! So tasty!" Mike licked some from his lips as he continued, "Mmm! It was sweet like a cherry pie fused with a strawberry cake, delicious!" Zoey giggled while her face blushed like a strawberry, 'Hehehehe, why thank you, Mr. Smith.' Mike soon leaned close to Zoey and said, "So... what's my grade now?' Zoey smirked and answered him, 'It's a B+... however, I'll change it to an A+... but there's something you need to do first?' Mike only said, "What?" Zoey soon whispered it into his ear, 'You're gonna have to fuck me.' Mike backed away while his whole face blushed deeply, making him as red as a lobster. "For real?" Zoey nodded, 'Yup!' Zoey soon cleared her desk and laid down on top of it. 'If you want your grade to be an A+, you better fuck me hard and good!' However, Mike soon asked her, "What if you get pregnant?"

Zoey giggled and said, "No worries, my body isn't ready to make a baby, so you can cum inside of me if you want to. Now... come here, handsome!" Zoey teased and seduced Mike by slowly opening her pussy, making her leak out some of her juices. Mike felt himself getting harder and more excited as he said, 'Of course Zoey!' Mike gotten close to her, and began fucking her hard. "OHHH!" The two both gasped and moaned as Mike held one of her legs on his shoulder and soon he thrust in and out of Zoey's pussy hard. "Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and screamed in such pleasure while Mike grunted, feeling his teacher hot tight pussy against his hard cock. 'Ohhhh god! Zoey, you feel so hot and tight inside!' Zoey giggled and replied back, "Hehe, thank you! But less talking and more pounding, please!"

"Yes, Ms. Roth!" Mike started to go harder and faster, slamming his waist against Zoey as she was turned on by the action. 'Oh fucking yes! Fuck me harder! Pound my pussy like it was yours!' Mike only said with an erotic tone, "Yes, Ma'am!" Mike soon increased his pace, going even harder than ever before while Zoey pulled him close and started kissing him hard. "Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned against their kiss but soon kissed her back with more force. "Mmmmmm!" They both maoned in pleasure as Mike went harder and faster, making Zoey tear up a bit but she didn't care one bit, she was loving every single thrust Mike gave her. Zoey pulled away and said while gasping, 'This feels so good!' Mike lean his head closer to her and spoke in a husky tone, "I'm glad to hear that!" Mike soon pin Zoey down as he soon increased his pace to the max, ramming Zoey's pink slit like a wild animal.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Zoey screamed and moaned in absolutely pleasure as Mike fucked her pussy to the max, using all his power inside of him. This soon made Zoey and Mike to feel their bodies shaking like before. "I think I'm gonna cum again! Oh god, I am!" Mike said back, 'S-Same here!' No lies, the two of them both felt themselves about to erupt. Without a single warning from each other, they both erupted in so much pleasure! "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike erupted hard, filling his teacher's pussy with his hot white water while Zoey explode all over Mike's and her own waist with her sweet juices. The two both gasped and breathed in and out exhaustedly as they said at the same time. "Oh god..." Mike and Zoey quickly kissed as Mike pulled out and came a bit more, covering Zoey's stomach. As they pulled away, Mike said, 'Wow!' Zoey giggled and said as she said while stroking Mike's chest and cheek, "You were just incredible!" Zoey kissed his lips once more as he gave her some space as she sat up.

"So... what's my grade now?" Mike asked Ms. Roth while he grabbed his pants. Zoey soon said, 'As I promise... your grade is now an A+!' Mike smiled in joy as he said, "Sweet! So, if that's all I can do, then I'll be-' But before Mike could placed his pants on, Zoey stopped him. 'Not so fast! You're not done just yet, Mr. Smith.' Mike looked confused as he soon learned what Zoey meant as he saw his teacher leaned against her desk as she showed Mike her plump ass. "Oh!" Mike dropped his pants while his erection gotten hard once more. Zoey smiled in delight as she soon said

"I'll make you one last deal, if you can fuck my ass very hard... I'll bump your grade up a little when I start grading your writing assignment from today's class... okay?" Zoey soon teased Mike by shaking her ass back and forth while also slapping it a bit. Mike only said, 'Deal!' Zoey smiled and said, "Perfect! Now pound my ass hard, right now!" Mike only nodded and replied back, 'Yes, Ms. Roth!' Mike soon got behind her, grabbed her waist tightly and soon thrust his cock into her ass. Once he was inside her, Mike and Zoey both utter a hard gasp. "Ohh!" They bothed gasped deeply as Mike took a moment to relax. 'Jesus, you're so tight!' Zoey took it as a compliment as she said, "Hehe, thank you!'

Mike smiled and said, "Anytime Zoey!" Zoey soon said with a lustful smile, 'Now then, start fucking me!' Mike nodded as he wasted no time and started fucking Zoey's ass hard and fast! "Oh yeah!" Mike fucked Zoey's ass harder and faster, making her bite her lip in deep pleasure as she screamed, 'Oh fucking yes!' Zoey moaned and screamed passionately, feeling Mike's hard thrust inside her sweet tight ass while Mike kept moving in and out of Zoey's ass, loving every second he fucks her. 'God, you're doing so amazing!' Mike grinned and said, "Thank you... Ms. Roth!" Mike soon gotten playful and slapped her ass hard.

Zoey moaned in surprised but smile as she said, "Keep slapping my ass!" Mike only said, 'Yes, Zoey!' As he soon slapped her ass again and again while also continued to pound her ass gracefully, turning Zoey on even more. Zoey soon started using one of her hands to rub and finger her wet pussy while Mike continued to fuck her ass harder and harder. "Oh yes! God, I don't get why your girlfriend broke up with you! You're an incredible lover!" Mike blushed as he said, 'Thank you, but it would be for the best!' Mike soon slapped her ass again, making her ass cheek red as a tomato. 'Besides, I got an ass to fuck until it's time!' Zoey once more smirked as she soon said, "Then enough talking and keep fucking me even harder!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Ms. Roth!" Mike soon increased his pounding, fucking Zoey harder than ever before, while she kept on rubbing and fingering her pussy. They both kept on going, moaning and groaning in so much pleasure until it was time! "I'M CUMMING! I AM GOING TO CUM!" Mike shouted while Zoey screamed back, 'ME TOO!' Mike soon ram Zoey's ass harder and harder, going all out while Zoey fingered her pussy even more. Soon enough... it was time, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The two climaxed hard, Mike filled Zoey's ass with his warm hot cum while Zoey exploded all over her waist and Mike's waist. Mike soon pulled out, stroking his cock harder as he climaxed even more on her ass. Zoey moaned sweetly as she stood up and kissed Mike deeply. 'That... was... FANTASTIC!' Mike chuckled and sighed as he soon said , "Thank you..." Zoey soon stroked Mike's cheek and said, 'Would you like to know your new grade?' Mike replied with a excited tone, "Absolutely!"

"Well... you have to wait until I grade your assignment." Mike only nod and said with a relaxed voice, 'Okay, Ms. Roth.' Zoey soon kissed Mike on the lips on final time, as she stopped their kiss, she told the teen, "Also... if you ever tell anyone that this happen, you'll fail my class. Understood?" Mike looked worried but quickly nodded. "Good, now get going..." Mike replied back, 'Okay then!' Mike quickly grabbed his clothes, placed them back on and soon left Ms. Roth class room while she grinned at the boy. Zoey soon sighed, placed her work clothes back on and left home.

The next day, Ms. Roth students were all sitting in their sits as she soon arrived with their graded assignments. "Good afternoon class, I have your assignments from last class. I'll pass them all around to all of you." Zoey/Ms. Roth soon handed every student their graded assignment as she soon made it to Mike. "Here you are, Mr. Smith." Mike grabbed his graded assignment and said, 'Thanks.' As Zoey left, Mike relaxed and slowly looked at his grade, it was a solid A. 'Yes!' Mike sighed while smiling in relief until he soon left a small paper behind his assignment. 'Huh?' Mike grabbed it and looked at it as it said, "Call me." With a kiss mark and a phone number? Mike quickly looked at his teacher as she smiled at him sweetly, making him blush deeply as he said to himself. 'Holy shit... my teacher has a crush on me now? Wow!' Mike's mouth slowly curved to a small smile as Zoey giggled to herself and continued passing around the other assignments.

 **DONE! I finally finished it! Took me months but it's finally done! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter because in the next chapter... Mike and Zoey will be having some sweet love making... with one of them is asleep. That's right, next chapter will be Sleepy Love Making, but before we end this off. I want to once again, thank my Co-Writing partner, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me co-write this chapter. Thanks again, bro! I own you one. Anyway... goodbye for now, everyone. :)**


	4. Sleepless Love

**Hello there again, everyone. I'm back with the newest chapter to my MxZ Sexcapade fic. Now then, I first want to say I am very sorry for making you all wait so long for an update on the fic. I was very busy with a lot of things since the last chapter for this. I finished College and I am now searching for a job so I can make money for myself. I also worked on some continuing fics here and posted new fics as well.**

 **Anyway, last time, you all read a sweet and erotic chapter where Mike and Zoey had sweet and sexy love making as Zoey was a teacher and Mike was her student, wanting to get some extra credit for one of his assignments, and even earned him Zoey's number near the end of the fic. Up now, you will see Mike and Zoey, have a sweet, tender and very passionate moment with each other as the theme is Sleep Love Making, in which, Mike and Zoey dream about each other in an erotic way, leading them to grope and touch each other while asleep.**

 **Before we begin, I want to thank my pal, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me with the description of the theme since he said that touching your sleeping partner is consider rape still. So... he and I discuss, and we came up with a good way for Mike and Zoey to still pleasure each other. Thanks again, bro.**

 **This will take place about three months since TDAS ended. Enjoy :)**

It was about three months since the finale of Total Drama All Stars, after the season was over, Chris was given a green light for a new season with all new competitors, meaning the 1st and 2nd generation cast members were now free from the show and from Chris. After the season was over, the winner of TDAS, Mike Peterson, decided to hold the million dollars for a rainy day, since he wanted to wait until he thought of a good and perfect way to use the million dollars.

It was a windy October evening, inside the Peterson household, Mike was laying on his soft and warm comfortable bed, wearing nothing but his plain old yellow pajama pants, remaining shirtless, revealing his tone strong chest and his tone 8 pack abdominals. Mike was relaxing on his bed, waiting for his girlfriend and also the other finalist of TDAS, Zoey Roth, to finish her shower so the two can finally get some sleep for the night. Mike and Zoey pleaded and asked their parents if Zoey could be able to spend the night at Mike's house, wanting to make up some of their lost time from the show, in which four parents nodded but pleaded the two to please behave themselves in which they understood and promised them. Ever since Mike and Zoey returned home from Total Drama, they both started hanging out more offend, wanting to make up all of their lost time they missed during the show, thanks to Mal; Mike's more dangerous and more threatening alter of them all. Mal wreaked havoc during the show while also pretended to be Mike during the rest of the season.

Mike was sealed away inside his own mind and soon journey through his mind, freeing Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith before they all made it to Mal's tower. Inside, there was the reset button, if Mike pressed it, he would be a normal guy, meaning he would no longer have his alters around. Even though he didn't want to lose the four alters that he treated and cared for like his 2nd family, the alters sacrifice themselves to stop Mal and finally gave Mike a normal life he ever wanted. Mike sighed to himself, still feeling regretful about the alters' sacrificing themselves in order to stop Mal once and for all. "I know it was the only way to stop Mal from hurting everyone else... but at what cause?" To Mike, he felt bit lonely not hearing the others talking or screaming at one another... made him sigh again in a sadden tone. However, very soon, Mike felt a soft touch on his shoulder, making him jump a bit since he was zoned out a bit. But once he looked up, Mike's expression changed from a curious look into a surprise and even aroused look while his face started to blush a deep dark red shade of blush.

Standing beside his bed was none other than his girlfriend, Zoey Roth, who was washing her still wet hair with a pink towel she packed with her, and to Mike's surprise, she wasn't wearing her usual pink pajama top and lavender bottoms. No, the red haired indie chick instead wore a very lovely and beautiful dark red seen through night gown, almost making Mike see her beautiful and curvy 32 B-cupped breasts, her lovely thighs and her curvy, thick like booty, making Mike blush even more badly while he also swallowed a lump in his throat as his inner desire for his girlfriend was getting the best of him but he soon beat them down and ease himself up. "Sorry if I startled you, sweetie. I didn't know you were... space out while I was showering. You okay?" Zoey asked in apologetic and kind tone while her hands slowly held Mike's shoulder as he soon sighed and answered Zoey, 'I'm alright... don't worry. I was just... thinking about my alters again, you know.' Zoey soon looked more concern as she sat next to her dark tan sweetheart and gave him a soft and comforting hug, as he gladly attempted. "Oh Mike... I know you miss them so very much. But look, you know that it was the only way to stop Mal once and for all... they sacrificed their life so you can finally be yourself from now on." Mike sighed once more, sounded more sadden as he said,

"I know... but... I just wished there was some other way to stop him. I should have listened to you and waited for Cameron to discuss about this but... I was just so scared and so worried about you getting hurt because of me. I should have never dropped that rock onto my head... if I didn't do that, I would have found some other way to stop Mal from causing all that chaos when I was sealed away." Mike looked more sadden and more guilt about Mal's deed during the season. However, Mike felt Zoey hugging him more tightly as she said, 'Mike, stop this. I know you feel horrible for releasing Mal by accident... I know you didn't want that to happen. Mike, look at me.' Zoey held Mike's face, looking at him directly at his deep chocolate brown eyes as she continued, 'I know you wanted to protect me and everyone else from Mal... and I know it was a very horrible and risky plan to do so but, in a way, I believe that it was very noble of you to try and protect everyone.' Mike soon held Zoey's palm softly while she kept going, 'Mike, if there was any other way to stop Mal, I know you would do anything to save everyone from him... and also... somehow kept the others still.' Zoey soon hugged Mike once more, 'I'm just happy you're back... you know how worried and scared I was about thinking that you were never coming back at all. The thought of losing you... is just... too horrible to even imagine.' Zoey felt her eyes slowly tearing up, feeling frighten and worried about ever losing her one true love again.

Mike then cupped Zoey's face and said, "I know. I wouldn't dare imagine a life without you, Zoey. You are one of a kind and honestly the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. I promise you, I am never leaving you or anyone else ever again, okay?" Zoey wiped away her tears and said, 'Okay.' Mike soon hugged Zoey back softly while she sighed softly and smiled a bit. "The others would want me to never forget them at all. I miss them dearly but... they know that I will never forget what they did for me. And also... I promise you that he will never return... and if he does, I will take him down with everything I have inside of me." Zoey laughed a bit, feeling blissful and happy about Mike's sudden change from just moments ago... but soon heard a soft yawn from the dark tan teen. 'Tired?' Mike nodded to Zoey's question, 'Me too. I think we should get some sleep now.' Mike once again nodded as he then grabbed a blanket and covered both himself and Zoey up to their chest. Zoey held Mike close, laying her head on his bare chest, feeling protected by her sweetheart warm body and soothing heart beats. "Zoey, before we do sleep. Can I ask, why you're wearing a new pajama?" Zoey opened one of her eyes and only said, 'I just... felt that since we've been together for quite a while now. I thought I should be more open with wearing a different kind of pajama. You okay with that?' Mike only said, "Oh, of course. No need to worry about it at all. I don't mind at all." Zoey soon smiled again and said, 'Okay then... well, sleep well, Mike. I love you.' Mike softly smiled at Zoey lovingly and soon placed a kiss on her head, making her smile as well. "I love you too, Zoey. Goodnight." Mike turned off his lights and held Zoey closer, holding her by her back as the two soon fell to sleep in only a few seconds.

Time passed by a bit, it was now close to 1:30 am in the morning, Mike and Zoey were still fast asleep, however, the two both started to sigh a bit until it slowly turned into a soft and quick gasp of pleasure. "Mike..." Zoey said in her sleep in a soft and pleasing tone, 'Zoey...' Mike did the same thing in a more tender and husky tone as the scene soon changed into their dreams. In their dream, Mike and Zoey were inside Mike's room, laying on his bed but... were wearing nothing but their undergarments as it shows that Mike and Zoey were having a sweet make out session to themselves. _"Mmmmmmm."_ The two moaned in sweet pleasure, grinding and rubbing each other lips against one another, loving the sweet and tender feeling of each other. Mike also was rubbing Zoey's back and waist softly, making his red haired goddess moan in their kiss, _"Mmmmm! Oh, Mike... I always wanted this day to happen."_ Zoey said in a sweet and passionate tone while Mike replied back, _'Me too... ever since I first saw you in season 4, I always imagine what you would look like without your clothes... and to my own pleasure, you have a body of a goddess.'_ Zoey blushed deeply as they quickly resumed their passionate make out session while Zoey rubbed and claws Mike's chest and abs erotically, making him grunt in horniness as they deepen their kiss even more.

Back to the real world, it seems the two sleeping lovers were starting to get a bit playful in their sleep. Mike started it out as he held Zoey closer and started rubbing Zoey's back slowly, circling his finger all over her back, feeling both her soft skin and her soft fabric of her nightgown while Zoey soon started clawing and rubbing Mike's hair, making him gasp and even grunt a bit in his sleep. "My god... Zoey, you're so beautiful... and so hot." Mike said in his sleep, gasping and grunting more in pleasure while Zoey moaned and purred in her sleep. 'Mikey... on my god. You are such a hot and sexy man.' The two were moaning near each other faces, feeling their hot breath in their sleep while back into their erotic dream, the scene has changed. The two lovebirds were now fully nude, revealing Zoey's bare and lovingly 32 B-cupped breasts that were getting groped, licked and sucked by Mike's hot mouth, her beautiful thighs, her luscious and soft marshmallow like ass and her lovely pink slit that had a bit of pubic hair above it while Mike also revealed his strong tone chest and his 8 pack abdominals, and not to mention his arising 10 inch long, 2 inch wide Italian sausage that was getting groped and stroked by Zoey soft skin like palms. Both of them pleasured one another in a loving and passionate motion. Mike licked and sucked on both Zoey's soft breasts while his hands rubbed and groped them, making Zoey moan sweetly and lovingly as she was stroking Mike's long piece of meat in a rough and tender motion, making Mike grunt and moan against her chest.

 _"Mmmmmm!"_ Mike muffled a hard grunt and moan against Zoey's breasts until he stopped to speak, _"Oh god, Zoey! I never thought your hands would feel... so amazing around my cock."_ Mike hissed and grunted slowly while Zoey replied while still stroking his hard erection, _'Hehe, why thank you, Mike. I am glad you are loving my hard yet tender hand job on your big piece of meat.'_ Zoey then kissed Mike's neck a bit, making him shiver as he then fired back by sucking on her breasts once more, only this time, going even harder. _'Ohhhh fuck. Mmmmm. And I never thought you would be this amazing in pleasing my soft little muffins with your hot tongue of yours.'_ Mike stopped once more and said, _"I'm happy and glad you are loving my pleasure on your sweet and juicy breasts, Zoey. And honestly, I don't mind if they were A-cups, C-cups or even Double J-cups, I only care about pleasuring them for you, my sweet red rose."_ Zoey once more blushed as they kissed once more while Mike then resumed his hard pleasure on Zoey's chest while she was now going harder with her stroking. _"MmmmMMMm!"_ Both of them moan and groan with sweet and loving pleasure as the scene once again returned to the real world.

The sleeping lovers' tender soft pleasure were getting more and more heated up, Zoey was now clawing and rubbing Mike's bare chest with one hand while the other gripped and massaged Mike's shoulder blades, making him grunt deeply in utter pleasure. Mike was now rubbing Zoey's cherry red hair softly, rubbing through her soft and beautiful red locks with one hand while his other hand was rubbing and squeezing Zoey's thighs softly, making her gasp and moan even more lovingly that she was gasping more and more. "Oh Mike... yes. More, pleasure me even more. I beg of you!" Zoey said in erotic and sexy like purr that made Mike shiver in his sleep as he said back, 'My god, Zoey, don't stop at all. I need you so much... you're my everything, il mio amore.' Mike said 'My love' in Italian while they both were still touching each other in their sleep, making their erotic dream heat up even more than ever.

In their erotic dream once more, Mike and Zoey were both now getting their hot moment more intense as they were both now pleasuring each other lower reign in the erotic 69 position. Mike laid on his back while Zoey lay on top of Mike, facing her thicc ass towards her Italian lover as he was licking and sucking her sweet pink slit hard, swirling his wet tongue around her lower lip while also digging into her inner wall, tasting and licking her all over. While Zoey was sucking on Mike's hard 10 inched Italian sausage, taking nearly all of his hard piece of meat inside her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his base while bopping her head back and forth in a tender yet fast movement. _"MmmmmMmmmMmmm!"_ Both of them moaned in so much pleasure, loving the taste of each other lower reign against their mouth. _"Mmmmm! Oh Zoey, your pussy taste so sweet and so delicious. It's like I'm eating a cherry and strawberry fused cake with vanilla filling!"_ Mike complimented on Zoey's sweet slit, making her blush as he soon started tongue fucking her pussy hard, making her moan hard against his cock. _'Mmmmmm!'_ Zoey stopped her sucking and said, _'Thank you, Mikey. And being honest, your hard piece of meat taste amazing... it's like I'm sucking down on a big lollipop, hoping to get to the center.'_ Mike blushed as well from Zoey's sweet compliment as she soon started deep throating Mike's erection hard, gagging a bit as she suck on all of his shaft hard and fast. _"MMMMMMM!"_ Mike and Zoey both moaned passionately against their lower reign, enjoying each other rough and loving pleasure on each other as the scene once again changed back to the real world as Mike and Zoey's soft sleeping pleasure was now getting even more hotter than before.

Zoey was now clawing and digging her nails deep into Mike's bare back, making him grunt deeply in his sleep while she also rubbed her palm all over Mike's chest and abs, making moan, grunt and groan over and over in so much pleasure. While so, Mike was now rubbing and gripping on Zoey's waist and shoulder hard, making her moan, purr, and gasp in so much loving pleasure. "Oh, sweet fucking god, Zoey... you are such a gorgeous and hot red haired goddess... I am beyond lucky to even be with you even after everything that has happened to us." Mike said in a husky and loving tone while he was still asleep as Zoey spoke back in a passionate and sweet tone while also still asleep, 'Oh sweet Jesus, Mike... you are the hottest man in the entire world! So hot, so kind, so incredible! I am lucky that I am with someone like you!' Both of their faces were centimeters away, their lips barely touching each other as they both gasped, moaned and groaned like a god and goddess of love making as their erotic dream was now beyond the limit of their arousment and horniness!

Returning back to their erotic dream for the final time, Mike and Zoey were now taking their moment to the next level... pure sexual intercourse! Zoey lay on top of Mike's bed, gasping, moaning and screaming in absolute pleasure as she felt Mike's hard Italian shaft thrust into her sweet and tight little slit. Mike kneel on his bed, holding Zoey's by her waist as he thrusts and pound Zoey's wet pink pussy in a hard and passionate motion. Zoey's hands claw and dug into Mike's back, making him growl and grunt as he increased his pounding even more, making her scream like an angelic banshee! _"Ohhhh! My god! Ahh, yes!"_ Zoey screamed and gasped in a passionate tone while Mike only said in a husky and seductive tone, _'How does it feel, Zoey? How does it feel to finally have your virginity given by me?'_ Mike's face was close towards Zoey's as he kept fucking and pounding her womanhood like a jackhammer, hammering down on a cement ground. Zoey sound nothing but only pulled her dark tan lover closer, grinding her red plump lips against his dark tan lips, making them both moan pleasingly against their mouths. Zoey soon separated from their kiss and finally answered him, _'It... Feels... Magnificent! I have always dreamed of this happening and I am happy that you are the one to take my virginity!'_ Mike smirked as he once again locked lips with Zoey, kissing her even harder as he fucked her even harder, making her moan erotically inside their kiss. _"MmmmmMMMMMMM!"_ They moaned once more until Mike felt an odd feeling coming from inside his body, _"Z-Zoey... I think I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it in any longer!"_ Zoey then pulled Mike closer once more and said, _'Then fuck me, Mike Peterson! Fuck my tight little pussy until he climax inside of me with all of your hot loving!'_ Mike felt himself getting even more aroused as he then started pounding Zoey harder and harder, using all of his power he had left inside of him. Both of them gasped and moaned in the most passionate pleasure ever! _"Here it... comes! I love you, Zoey Roth!"_ Mike screamed it with all of his might as Zoey did the same, _'I love you too, Mike Peterson!'_ The two screamed in absolute pleasure as Mike soon enough climax hard inside of her, erupting his hot cum deep into her! _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ They screamed in pure loving pleasure as the scene returned to the real world... showing that Mike and Zoey have finally broke their limit.

"MmmmmMMmmmmm!" Both of them were now kissing each other softly, Mike's hands were groping and squeezing both Zoey's breasts and her soft thick ass through her night gown while Zoey's palm was now rubbing and groping Mike's arising bulge through his yellow pajama pants. However, the two slowly started to wake up after feeling each other soft and tender groping and their sweet kiss on the lip. "Mmmm?" Mike and Zoey groggily opened their tired eyes... to see that their lips were pressed against each other. "Mmm?!" Both Mike and Zoey muffled a surprise moan while their face exploded with a dark red blush that covered nearly their entire faces. They slowly separated from their kiss, looking very surprised and shocked that they even kissed in their sleep. However, the two slowly looked at... and noticed that they were both touching each other most sensitive part of their body. Mike and Zoey again blushed in total shock and total embarrassment, "M-Mike..." Zoey said a bit shocked, 'Z-Zoey...' Mike replied back in the same tone as they soon screamed in absolute embarrassment while they also literally jumped out of Mike's bed, falling down onto the ground either falling on their back or stomach. They quickly tried to return to their feet but their embarrassment from what just happened was making them fall back a bit. Zoey held both her arm, gasping while her face still blushed like a ripe tomato as Mike had his hands around his hair, gasping as well while his face erupted with a blush like a live active volcano. Both of them were beyond speechless as they tried to say something but had no idea what to even say to one another after seeing they were groping one another in their sleep.

About 10 minutes after their sudden awakening from each other own pleasure in their sleep. Mike and Zoey eased themselves up, sitting on the edge of Mike's bed as they both remained silent for a while, trying to put in everything that has happened during their slumber. Zoey was the first to speak after their silent, "Mike... I will admit it... I am very sorry that I touched your lower part while you were asleep. I didn't know I was even doing that at all." Mike then replied back in the same tone Zoey said to him, 'Zoey, you have no reason to apologize. But I am absolutely sorry as well that I even touched your chest and your... um... behind while you were sleeping. Honestly, I don't know why I even did it in my sleep.' Both of them were embarrassed still that they touched their partner while they were asleep. "Mike, we both touched each other while we both were asleep so... we are both at fault in a way. So, let's just calm down and go back to sleep, it's still late you know." Zoey said, calm a bit but still jittery as she tried to lay down until Mike stopped her, 'Hold up, Zoey.' Mike held her arm softly, stopping her as he soon decided to come clean of something.

Mike took a deep breath in and soon said, "Zoey, I need to tell you something... something that may solve why they did what we just did moments ago." Zoey looked concern but soon enough sat back down as Mike once more breath in and out calmly and soon enough said, "Zoey, while we were asleep... I kind of had this... erotic dream of the two of us, laying either in my bed or in your bed, just holding each other... in our... undergarment." Mike blushed once again in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck while Zoey blushed as well but looked surprised until she soon said, 'Mike... is that true?' Mike only did was nod but didn't looked at his girlfriend until... she held his chin and made him look at her. 'Did this dream involved us, removing our undergarments until they were wearing nothing at all? Did it also had me, touching your... lower reign while you were touching and... pleasing my chest?' Zoey's blush grew and grew with every word she said, making Mike look surprise, "Wait, you had that same dream?" Zoey gulped a bit but soon enough nodded as well, 'Yes I did...' Zoey twiddled her fingers a bit while Mike looked surprise yet his embarrassment was eased up a bit. "So you mean... you and I dreamed of the same wet dream just now?" Zoey once more nodded as she said, 'Yeah, I guess we did. Hehehe.'

Both of them chuckled nervously while their embarrassment was easing up, "I guess we both dreamt the same thing, hehehe." Mike said, still chuckling until Zoey stopped and said, 'Yeah... but Mike... maybe you should know why I had the same dream you had.' Mike looked a bit surprised again as he believes he know why Zoey had the same erotic and hot dream they both had just now. 'Mike... being honest here... ever since All Stars started, I been having these odd and weird feelings about you. Sometimes they're small and easy to avoid during the day but... when I sleep or when I'm alone... these thoughts get bigger and I sometimes can't control them. Sometimes I think about you, shirtless and wearing only your briefs, seducing me to come in bed with you. Or sometimes, I imagine you, fully nude and you're in the shower with me! Or-' Zoey was soon silent as Mike shushed her and said, "Zoey... are you saying you've been having sexual feelings for me since All Stars started?" Zoey blushed but nodded as Mike soon asked, "Did Mal... get near you when he was-" Zoey pushed his hand away from her face and said, 'Absolutely not! When Mal pretended to be you, those urges were down since I was getting worried for you.'

Mike sighed in total relief but Zoey continued on, "But... yes. I've been having sexual feelings for you since All Stars started. Actually, they started about a few weeks before we left for All Stars." Mike again looked a bit surprised while Zoey felt very embarrassed again as she covered her face, hiding herself from Mike. "Please don't think I'm some slut! Honestly, I don't know why I even have those kinds of thoughts!" Zoey's eyes started to tear a bit until Mike slowly removed her hands from her face and started rubbing away the tears from her eyes. 'Zoey... I don't think you're a slut at all. Sweetie, it's normal for us to even think like that. It just means well... our feelings for each other are getting more and more serious, ya know?' Zoey slowly nodded while Mike soon sighed as he then said, 'And well... since we're being honest. Zoey, I've been having those odd thoughts about you too for a while now.' Mike blushed again while Zoey didn't look surprise nor shock yet looked concern for her boyfriend as Mike continued on, 'Usually they're small and I can just ignore them during the day but... whenever I am asleep... they overcome me and I can't control it. Sometimes it just you, in your green swimming one piece, all wet and slowly removing it in front of me. Or, sometimes, it's you, getting undress and seducing me to come in bed like you said. Or-' Zoey the did the same and stopped Mike from continuing on as she said, "Okay, I get it. You've been having sexual feelings for me." Mike rubbed his neck as Zoey let go of his face.

"Yeah... it all started after the season ended, I just... felt worried that I would never get to see you again. And... I really hope you don't think of me differently, like I'm some pervert who doesn't care about you at all." Mike looked embarrassed and was blushing very badly until Zoey slowly grabbed one of Mike's arm, held it around her shoulder as she pulled Mike into a soft hug and said, 'Mike... it's okay. I don't think you're a prevent. Like you said, it's normal for couples to feel this way sometimes, right?' Mike nodded and smiled a bit at Zoey. "I'm glad I told you this, I've been holding it in for a while now." Mike sighed in relief while Zoey did the same, 'Me too. But... I'm also glad you and I understood each other.' The two smiled at each other softly as they shared a comforting hug. "I love you, Zoey." Mike said with a soft smile while Zoey did the same, 'I love you too, Mike.' Zoey snuggled against Mike's chest while Mike held her closer until they both felt one another touching each other private parts again. "Oh!" They moved away a bit and looked at each other, "I think our dream may have made us a bit touchy, right?" Zoey blushed but giggles a bit, 'Y-yeah, I think so.' The two looked at each other, blushing still as they soon relaxed a bit, moving closer as Mike said in a soft and arousing tone, "Zoey, do you want to... maybe make our dream become reality?"

The sound of Mike's proposal to have their dream become reality made Zoey blushed deeply while she looked surprised and concern about this, "You sure?" Mike nodded and said, 'Yeah... but... I'm not forcing you Zoey. We both admit we have those types of feeling for each other and I know that you haven't had sex before. But... I'm only asking, if you said no, then we can-' Mike was interrupted as Zoey pounced onto him, pinning him down onto his bed as Mike look up and saw Zoey's expression, her face was red as a ripe cherry, her mouth curved into an erotic and wanting smile as she answered him with a cute yet seductive tone, "Mike... I say we do it... I don't want to wait. My body and my mind are screaming and telling me to just release my urges with you. So... I say yes, let's make our dream come to life." Zoey's answer and action made Mike's hormones erupt outrageously as he pulled his girlfriend close to him and said with a husky tone, 'Then... what are we waiting for, my angel of love.'

In a spilt second, Mike and Zoey shared a passionate and erotic kiss, not holding it as they held each other tightly and kissed in loving pleasure. "MmmmMmmmm!" They moaned against their kiss, loving their sweet embrace while their hands started rubbing each other body; Mike rubbed his hands around Zoey's hairs and back, feeling her nightgown's soft fabric while Zoey's hair rubbed Mike's face and scratched his hair, making each other moan and groan against their kiss. "Mmmm!" Zoey pulled away and said, "That was... very nice." Mike smirked, taking the advantage as he flipped himself and Zoey over, pinning her down on his head. "Oh!" Zoey looked surprised as Mike kissed her again, only this time... their kiss was deeper and more erotic as Mike started playing with Zoey's mouth. 'MmmmMmmmMM!' Mike muffled a sexy groan while Zoey moaned sweetly as kissed him back, using her tongue to fight with Mike's tongue for dominance as they were now making out erotically, heating their moment up and increasing their hormones to nearly the max. "MmmmMmmmmmMmm!" They moaned once more, their make out session was similar to a duo of lions, fighting against one another for leadership of the pack as Mike overpowered Zoey and kissed her deeper while his hands went down and started rubbing her chest against her night gown. "MMMMM!" Zoey muffled a passionate moan of surprise and pleasure, feeling Mike's strong hand rubbing her chest as her hands returned the favor and clawed onto his back, making him grunt and groan deeply.

Mike soon pulled away from their hot kiss, both of them breathing deeply while their faces were blushing like crazy. "That was just... wow!" The two said as they smiled until Mike looked down and noticed Zoey's chest through her nightgown. Zoey smirked and said, 'Something you like, handsome?' Zoey slowly rubbed Mike's tone chest down to his abs as he only said, "Yeah... there is something I like... why don't we remove this off of you, Zoey?" Zoey felt concerned inside of her hormones were beating her nervousness down and filling it up with much confidence, 'I think we can arrange that.' Mike gave Zoey some space as she slowly removed her night gown, tossing it aside, revealing to Mike, her beautiful 32 B-cupped sized breasts while wearing a red lacy panties, 'How do I look?' Zoey lay down and posed to her boyfriend, trying to act sexy as Mike blushed and said in an erotic yet jiggery tone, "Y-You look very... gorgeous." Zoey giggled, pulling Mike close to her as she said, 'Thank you, handsome.' Zoey soon resumed her make out session with Mike, pushing her breasts against Mike's chest, earning herself a sexy and pleasing moan from Mike and herself as well. "MmmmMmmmMmmm!" The two moaned deeply against their kiss while Mike lifted himself up, kneeling on their bed while Zoey wrapped her legs arounds Mike's waist as they deepen their kiss, going harder with their make out session while Mike had one arm around her back while the other gripped her waist, nearly close to Zoey's plump ass.

"MmmmMMmmmmM! Oh Mike..." Zoey moaned Mike's name in between their kiss as Mike soon stopped their kiss and started pleasing Zoey by kissing and even licking her neck softly. "Ohhhh... Mmmmm, Mike... Oh god." Zoey gasped and moaned softly and pleasing, feeling Mike's hot mouth against her neck as he kissed, licked and softly sucked her neck, loving the sound of his beloved Zoey moaning and gasping made him more excited as his lower reign was getting erected slowly by the second. 'Mmmmm, Zoey... you have such a soft and sweet neck.' Mike licked Zoey's neck, making her shiver and moan softly as he resumed his soft neck pleasure onto Zoey while she rubbed Mike's shoulder blades and clawed Mike's bare back. Zoey gasped and moaned against Mike's ear, feeling his soft pleasure onto her neck, it was getting her wet down there as Mike kept it going as he soon man up and gave her a soft bite on her neck. "Ahhhhh!" Zoe utter a soft yet passionate scream, nearly waking up Mike's sleeping parents. 'Mmmmmmmmm!' Mike moaned against her neck, swirling his tongue around collar bone as he started sucking her neck harder, not holding back. "Oh god, oh Mike, Oh yes! MmmmMMmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned and screamed even more as she rubbed and clawed Mike's hair, clawing and digging into his scalp, making Mike moan and groan deeply as he sucked her neck even harder. 'MmmmMmmmmMMmmMmmmm!' Mike muffled a deep and husky moan against her neck while he said in his mind, _'My god! She sounds so damn hot when she screamed, her moaning and her gasping... I am a lucky bastard!'_

Mike sucked Zoey's neck even more until... Zoey stopped him as she pushed his head away, revealing her neck to have light and dark hickeys "Huh? Something wrong?" Mike asked until Zoey shushed him with a sweet kiss while she unwrapped her legs and kneel onto the bed as she soon stopped and said, 'Nothing is wrong... I just think... you should use that mouth on something else.' Zoey teased Mike as she grabbed his hands and placed them onto her breasts, making her softly moan a bit while he looked surprise and said, "Really?" Zoey giggled and nodded as she pulled Mike and placed him against his bedframe and soon sat onto his lap, feeling his lower reign from inside his pajama pant but ignored it. 'Well... go ahead, Mikey. I know you want to.' Zoey giggled as she then shook her chest around, teasing Mike again as he stopped her and said, "Oh I will!" In a split second, Mike launched his mouth onto Zoey's right breast, sucking and licking it deeply while his hands started groping and rubbing her left breasts, causing her to utter another sweet yet passionate scream of pleasure. Zoey wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, balancing herself as she felt Mike's hot mouth and tongue pleasing her right breasts lovingly. Mike moaned and groaned sweetly, loving the softness of Zoey's soft muffins, rolling his tongue around her soft pink nipple as he sucked it fully while his hands groped, rubbed and pinched her left one, making her moan and scream softly in deep pleasure. 'MmmmMmmmMmm!' Mike moaned against Zoey's breasts, loving how sweet and soft they feel as he sucked her breasts harder, making her moan even harder. "Ohhhh Mike... yes! Mm, that's it, suck on my soft doughs with that hot mouth of yours." Zoey begged and moaned to Mike while her hands started rubbing through Mike's spiky hair again, making him moan once more as he kept sucking and pleasuring her breasts greatly.

"MmmmmMmmmmm!" Mike stopped his sucking but groped her right breasts so Zoey could still be pleased as he soon said, "My god... your breasts feel so amazing, so soft... so sweet... I wouldn't care if they were even A cups or DD cups, your breasts are beyond lovely." Zoey blushed deeply, feeling pleased and happy that Mike loved her chest for what they are as he soon resumed his breast sucking, only this time... he focused his mouth onto her left one while his hands groped and played with the right breasts. 'Mmm, oh Mikey. You're so sweet...' Zoey rubbed Mike's hair and kissed his head while he kept sucking on her breasts passionately, not wanting to even stop for a second, wanting to keep sucking them, wanting to make his red haired angel pleased and loved by him. "MmmmmmmMMmmmmm!" Mike moaned once again against Zoey's chest as he started switching back and forth, he sucked on the right breasts and would then switch to the left one as he did it over and over, making Zoey moan, gasp and scream sweetly and lovingly as she slowly moved her hands onto Mike's shoulder and started rubbing them, making her hot Italian lover moan deeply again. 'Mmmm, oh yes. Keep going, you sexy man, suck on my breasts harder, suck them like they belong to you!' Zoey bit her lip softly as Mike did what she ask he soon stopped his sucking, grabbed a hold of both of her breasts as he soon began sucking on them both hard.

"Oh my god, Yes!" Zoey moaned and screamed passionately as Mike sucked and groped both of Zoey's breasts passionately, licking, sucking and even biting her breasts in deep pleasure as he made Zoey scream, moan and gasp insanely with so much pleasure. While this was happening, Mike's bulge was getting harder and harder, glazing and tugging against his pajama pants, making him grunt and groan painfully against Zoey's breasts while she soon felt his hard bulge against her lower reign. "Oh!" Zoey looked down and noticed... Mike's impressive package... throbbing inside his pajama while she soon smirked like a sexy cat as she soon pushed Mike's head away once again, 'Aw, c'mon, what I did now?' Mike whine, wanting to keep sucking down on Zoey's soft doughs until Zoey shushed him and said, "Relax handsome... I think you did enough for me. Now... I want to do the same to you... Mr. Sexy Man." Zoey winked as one of her hands soon grabbed Mike's hard bulge, causing Mike to grunt and hiss deeply while Zoey grinned and kept rubbing and groping Mike's bulge very badly. 'Shit! God damn it, fuck! Zoey, stop teasing me, please.' Mike begged while hissing and grunting in pleasure yet in pain since this was torture to himself in a way. Zoey giggled sexually and soon stopped but her hands stayed close to his waist as she soon said, "Hehehe, my bad. But... do you have a clear message on what I meant?" Zoey smirked as Mike nodded slowly and said, 'Yeah... I get it. But... can we both pleasure each other at the same time?" Zoey looked surprised again and said, "You mean... you want to try 69?' Mike chuckled but nodded while Zoey looked a bit surprised, losing some of her sexy confidence from earlier. "Oh... um... hehe, well, okay then. I guess we can." Zoey cupped and caress Mike's cheek while he smirk and slowly placed his hands onto Zoey's waist, his finger nearly touching her red lacy panties.

Zoey blushed softly once more while her hands soon lower down and grabbed a hold of Mike's pajama pants, eagerly wanting to remove them to see what her sexy Italian lover has down below while Mike is feeling the same, wanting to see what Zoey's little slits looks to his own eyes. Soon enough, both Mike and Zoey started removing each other lower garment, Zoey slowly lowered Mike's pajama pants while he did the same and started pulling Zoey's panties down, both feeling each other hormones and arousment for one another increasing more and more until they soon fully removed them. The two dropped Mike's pajama pants and Zoey's panties down onto the floor as the two slowly gazed at each other and soon looked down to see something truly heavenly. Zoey gasped in total shock, seeing in her sight was Mike's 11 inched long, 2 inched wide Italian sausage while Mike widen his eyes, seeing in his sights was Zoey's wet little pink pussy, with a bit of pubic hair above it. "W-WOW!" The two said in deep surprise and amazement while they blushed deeply and looked at each other. "M-Mike... I never knew you would... this big. My word." Zoey swallowed a small lump while she bit her lips as she stared at Mike's hard and throbbing cock.

Mike sighed deeply and replied back, "T-Thanks, I'm glad you like it. But... I never knew your little slit would look... very beautiful and... hot." Mike slowly felt himself gasping in and out like he was about to switch but Zoey soon enough gained back her sexual confidence as she then pushed Mike down, pinning him onto his bed while she smirked, turned out and soon her thicc and soft ass towards her lover's face, making him face her wet pink pussy while she lowered her head down and faced his throbbing and massive erection. 'So... you ready, Mikey?' Zoey said with a cute and sexy smirk as she shook her ass side to side as Mike grabbed her waist and said, "Oh you bet I am!" Mike started if off as he relaxed and soon took a big lick against Zoey's slit, causing her to utter a sweet yet pleasing gasp and moan, making her shudder in pleasure. 'Ohhh my god... Mike.' Zoey moaned and gasped Mike's name as he didn't stop, he started pleasing his red haired goddess, licking and sucking her sweet pussy in a soft and tender motion. "MmmmmMMMMM." Mike moaned against her slit, loving the sweet taste of strawberries and cherries fused together while Zoey soon enough returned the favor as she soon began pleasing Mike's piece of meat.

Zoey started off by groping Mike's erect, making him gasp and grunt deeply as she soon started stroking his cock in a slow yet tender motion like he is doing. "Mmmmm... oh yeah. Mike, your not so little friend feels... very hard and so... big. I never knew you would be this big, handsome." Zoey continued stroking Mike's cock while he continued licking and sucking her pink slit even more, pushing him head deeper into her slit. 'MmmmMMmmmMmmm! Oh Zoey, you taste so sweet and delicious!' Mike's sweet comment made Zoey blushed once more while she continued stroking and rubbing Mike's erection against her soft palm until she soon started getting more aroused as she soon made her move... she used her tongue and started licking Mike's cock hard, making the spiky haired boy growl and grunt deeply while his hands gripped Zoey's waist and kept licking her even more. "Mmmmm, you like that, big boy?" Zoey said in a sexy tone while Mike just nodded as Zoey soon then smiled sexually once again and went deeper with her pleasure.

In a split second, Zoey launched her mouth and began sucking Mike's cock in a slow yet rough pace, causing him to moan and groan even harder against her slit. "MmmmmmMmmmm!" Zoey muffled a sweet moan as she began bobbing her head back and forth, sucking her dark tan lover's Italian sausage, taking up only 3/4 of his erection inside her mouth while Mike soon returned the favor and started licking and sucking Zoey's sweet pink pussy harder, swirling his hot tongue around her outer lip, causing Zoey to moan against his cock. "MmmmmMmmmmmMmm!" Zoey muffled a passion and pleasing moan against her sucking, loving the work Mike is doing to her lower lip as she kept sucking and stroking Mike's shaft, taking as much of his hard shaft inside of her mouth as she could. 'MmmmMMmmm! Zoey... dear god, you're doing such an amazing job. Please, don't stop at all!' Zoey stopped her sucking but continued stroking Mike's shaft as she replied back, "Only if you don't stop either. Keep pleasuring my sweet little pussy until one of us can't take it anymore!" Zoey resumed her pleasant cock sucking while Mike resumed his pussy sucking. "MmmmmMmmmMMmmm!" The two moaned and groaned deeply, loving and savoring each other sweet yet passionate pleasure towards each other lower reigns.

Mike soon decided to make things hotter for them both. Slowly, Mike moved his hands towards Zoey's lower lip as he soon used his thumbs and opened Zoey's slit even more, making her moan in surprising pleasure as Mike started sucking her slit even harder, pushing his tongue into her as he started sucking and drilling her inner walls passionately. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled a sweet yet sexy moan of pleasure, loving the sweetness of his beloved Zoey's pink slit while she moaned very badly, feeling Mike's hot tongue inside of her was making her go insane with pleasure. 'MmmmMMmmmMMMMMM!' Zoey kept going, taking all of Mike's Italian sausage as she started sucking and even deepthroating Mike super hard, going over her own limit as she was loving. "Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned deeply against Zoey's slit once more, feeling her rough and sexy deep sucking against his cock as he kept going, tongue fucking Zoey hard and fast. "MmmmMMmmmmMmmmmmmMMM!" The two both moaned and groaned in deep pleasure, loving the roughness of each other pleasure, making them close to near climax but they both didn't want to stop at all. "Mmmmmmm! Oh Zoey, fuck! Don't stop at all! Suck my hard piece of meat even harder, suck it like it belonged to you!" Mike resumed his rough tongue pounding while Zoey soon stopped and quickly said, 'Oh I will! And you better keep sucking my pink pussy! Suck and lick the hell out of it like it was yours!' Zoey resumed her rough deepthroating onto Mike's cock as they both sucked each other lower reigns harder and harder, going as fast as a cheetah.

Moments later, Mike and Zoey were still sucking and licking each other lower reigns badly until they both soon felt a burning sensation inside of them. Mike quickly said, "Z-Zoey... I think I'm getting close!" Zoey stopped as well and said, 'Me too! I don't think I can hold it in any longer!' The two soon enough resumed their rough and passion 69 action as Mike started moving his waist up and down, making Zoey suck on his cock even harder while she did the same and pushed her ass closer to Mike, making him suck and lick her lower lip even more. "MmmmMmmmmMmmm!" The two moaned and groaned in absolute pleasure as they kept going harder and harder until... it was time. "HOLY SHIT HERE IT COMES!" The two screamed to themselves as Mike pushed Zoey's head deeper as he soon ejaculated hard, erupting his warm white cum into Zoey's mouth while she shoved her pussy onto Mike as she then exploded hard all over Mike's mouth, spreading her sweet liquid cum all over his mouth to his chin. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two muffled a passionate moan of deep pleasure against each other waist as Zoey pulled away, swallowing all of Mike's cum that was in her mouth, not leaving a single drop. Zoey sighed and breath slowly, 'Mmmm... sweet yet salty as well. Like caramel mixed with some chocolate and a bit of sea salt. Hehe, it was too amazing.' Zoey slowly exhaled while Mike swallowed all of Zoey's sweet cum inside his mouth as he then sucked the remaining cum from her pussy, making her moan and giggle sweetly. 'Mmmm hehehe, Mike, stop, that tickles.' Mike soon stopped his pussy sucking as he breath in and out softly and soon said, "Mmmm... very sweet yet also fruity. Like... a cherry pie and a strawberry cake were fused together into a delicious desert that no man would ever forget at all." Zoey giggled and blushed softly after hearing Mike's sweet word as Mike sat back up while Zoey lay down and held Mike around his chest. 'Mike... that was just amazing. Beyond any word that means amazing, spectacular and incredible! It was just like in my dream...' Mike chuckled while stroking and rubbing Zoey's cheeks.

"I know... it was like in my dream too. Everything we did so far was just amazing." The two stared at each other lovingly as they soon shared a soft kiss on the lip while both of their hands started moving on their own as they both soon groped Mike's cock and Zoey's plump ass. "Mmm!" The two moaned in surprise while they soon blushed and chuckled a bit. "Sorry... I didn't know my hand was-" Zoey quickly silenced Mike again as she soon said, 'It's okay... but... Mike' Zoey slowly leaned in closer. her breasts glazed against Mike's chest while she soon sat on his lap, causing their lower reign to rub and glaze each other softly, causing the two to utter a sweet moan and grunt. 'Mike, I'm ready.' Mike looked surprised and said, "You sure? I mean... what if?" Zoey quickly answered him, 'No need to be worry at all. I checked the calendar and it's not that time of the month so... you don't need to worry about getting me pregnant.' Zoey soon kissed Mike's cheek down to his neck, making him slowly moan and grunt pleasingly while his hands held Zoey by the waist. 'Please Mike... make love to me. Take my virginity... I want you to have it. Please... take me.' Zoey's soft and seductive word plus her arousing movement made Mike pounce on her, pinning her down onto his bed while he was gasping and breathing deeply between her face. "Zoey... do you trust me with this? Tell me... do you fully trust me?" Zoey sighed softly, wrapping her arms around Mike's slim neck as her legs slowly rubbed against his waist. 'Yes... I do trust you. I trust you with my life and I trust you with my love. Michael Peterson... please make love to me... tonight.'

Mike sighed huskily as he soon replied, "Zoey Roth... I gladly take your virginity. I will love you until the end of time." Mike soon gripped one of his hands against Zoey's waist while the other lay beside Zoey's head. Mike slowly rubbed his erection between Zoey's wet slit as he soon said, "Zoey..." He lower his head down to Zoey's and whispered, "Brace yourself, il mio amore." Mike said in a soft and seductive tone as he soon pushed his shaft against Zoey's pussy as he soon pushed into her, causing them both to utter a passionate scream. "Ahhhhhhh!" Zoey dug her nails into Mike's neck and back while he clawed on the bed sheet as he felt Zoey tight inner walls against his hard erection while she felt his hardness inside her womb. The two didn't move an inch as Mike relaxed and said, "May I?" Zoey nodded slowly as Mike slowly pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in. 'Mmmm! Oh god...' Zoey gasped and moaned deeply as Mike began slowly fucking Zoey's pussy in a slow yet tender and loving pace. Both Mike and Zoey moaned, gasped and groaned pleasingly, feeling each other tightness and roughness around their lower reign. Zoey clawed onto Mike's back even more, feeling her lover's slow yet rough thrust. 'Oh my god... Mike.' Zoey gasped and moaned still as she kept feeling Mike's soft thrusting against her lower lip. Mike hissed and grunted deeply, feeling his angel's tight womb against him, loving it deeply. Mike lower his head down again and said, "How am I doing?" Mike whispered into Zoey's ear as she only said, 'You're doing... Oh!' Zoey moaned softly after Mike pushed a bit deeper but soon said, 'You are doing an incredible job, Mike. Please... keep going.' Zoey soon pressed her lips against Mike's, kissing him sweetly as Mike kissed her back and continued fucking her, slowly increasing his pace by the minute.

The two moaned and groaned deeply against their kiss, loving the feeling of each other lower reigns against one another as Mike stopped their kiss and said, "Zoey, being honest, I always wanted to finally make love with you. You are the most amazing and greatest person in the world. Meeting and being with you has been the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. I love you so much... I will never ever leave you." Mike soon gripped Zoey's waist tightly as he soon pushed into Zoey deeper, slamming his waist against her, causing them both to utter a loving gasp across each other mouth. Zoey gasped and moaned against Mike's face as she held his face and soon said, 'Mike... everything you said... that means so much to me. I always wanted to finally lose my virginity to you, Mike. You are the best thing to happen to me since we first met. I love you too so much... so please, keep going. Fuck me even more... I want you so much!' Zoey pressed her lips against Mike's face once more, kissing him with more passion as he soon kissed back and started fucking her in a harder and faster pace. "MmmmMMmmm!" The two moaned and groaned in between their kiss as Mike fucked and pounded Zoey's pussy harder and faster, pounding his waist against her, loving her like he did in his erotica dream. "MmmmmMmmmmmMmmm! Oh Zoey, you're beyond beautiful." Mike kissed and soon softly sucked Zoey's neck again, making her moan and softly scream passionately as she said, 'Oh Mike, You're beyond amazing! Keep going, fuck me harder! Please!'

Mike did what he was told as he soon started fucking Zoey even harder, thrusting her sweet slit harder and harder, nearly pushing into her stomach as Zoey screamed and moaned passionately, loving Mike rough and hard thrusting inside her pussy. "Oh Mike, Oh god! Yes, Mmmmmm! Fuck me harder! Ram your hard erection inside my tight little pussy until you can't any longer!" Mike soon stopped his neck sucking but quickly kissed Zoey once more as he began fucking Zoey even harder than before, pounding his waist onto her as both of his hands held by her waist and increased his pounding to the max. "OH MIKE!" Zoey moaned and passionately screamed Mike's scream in between their kiss as Mike kept going harder and harder, not holding back at all, wanting to pleasure and please his red haired goddess until she fully satisfied. 'MmmmmMmmmMMMMM! Oh Zoey Roth, I love you so much!' Zoey cupped Mike's face and said, "I love you too, Mike Peterson!" The two soon kissed once more as Mike increased his pounding, fucking Zoey as fast as a fighter jet flying through the sky. "MmmmmMmmmmmMMMMM!" The two moaned and groaned in deep pleasure inside their kiss as Mike soon lifted Zoey up, pressing her chest against his as he kept fucking her like a wild beast. Zoey wrapped her arm around Mike's neck while her other hand clawed and ruffled Mike's spiky hair as he wraps one of his arms around her back while the other held her by the waist.

Mike continued fucking Zoey harder and harder until slowly, the two felt the same burning sensation from earlier as they separated from their kiss and said simultaneously, "I'm gonna cum again!" The two gasped and moaned between each other faces as Mike soon started fucking Zoey even harder, using all of his power inside of him to fuck her in absolute pleasure. "Oh god, oh Mike!" Zoey gasped, moaned and screamed inside of Mike's ear while he gasped, hissed and grunted deeply beside her ear as he kept going harder and harder. 'Here I come... OH SWEET GOD AND HEAVEN!' With one final thrust Mike grunted deeply in true pleasure as he climaxed hard inside of Zoey's slit, filling her womb up with his sweet cum. "OHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Zoey soon utter a passionate scream of true pleasure as she exploded all over Mike's waist and her own, covering each other waist with her sweet liquid. The sound of their scream almost woke up Mike's parents but... they quickly returned to sleep. Mike and Zoey breathed in and out deeply, feeling each other hot breath against their faces as Mike slowly pulled out of Zoey, spreading the rest of his cum onto Zoey's stomach. Zoey leaned her head onto Mike's shoulder while he leaned himself onto his bed, holding Zoey closely as he soon broke the silence. 'Was that what you hoped for, Zoey?' Zoey softly chuckled as she sat up but leaned her head close to Mike's, "That was... everything I have hoped for but 100 times better." Zoey kissed Mike softly and cuddle close to him.

It was nearly close to 3:00 am, Mike and Zoey laid on top of Mike's bed, still nude but with the covers over them. Zoey snuggled and cuddled her head against Mike's chest, resting on top of it like a pillow. Mike petted and rubbed Zoey's hair as he soon said, "Zoey, that was the best sex I have ever had... with you. I mean it was our first time together but... it was still special." Zoey sighed and said, 'I know... it was everything I have ever dreamed of. Mike...' Zoey slowly sat up and said, 'I'm glad I lost my virginity to you... I know I never had a boyfriend but... losing it to you. It was special to me.' Mike smiled softly and cupped Zoey's cheeks. "I'm glad you gave it to me. Finally having my way with you... it was everything I ever dreamed of too. And... I hope you and I can try again in a more private location." Mike winked making Zoey giggle and blush a bit, 'Oh... I hope it happens as soon as it can, you sexy man.' They soon kissed once more as Zoey laid her head on top of Mike's chest while he held her close and soon said, "Sleep well, Zoey. I love you." Zoey sighed sweetly and said, 'I love you too, Mike. Sleep well.' The two soon closed their eyes and fell back to sleep, after finally having their first time together... thanks to their erotica dream.

 **Finally! It is done! I am again sorry for making you all wait. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Because in the next chapter, I will be doing... a Birthday theme chapter. Yup, in the next chapter, they will be having sweet and hot birthday sex... however, who's birthday will it be? Mike's or Zoey's? You just have to wait and find out later on. See you all again in the next chapter, bye for now. :)**


End file.
